


Our Story

by Rexxy



Series: Slaves of The Arena [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras was a prostitute, Grantaire is a Gladiator, Kind of inspired by Spartacus with Enjolras helping lead the people from slavery, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Now they're married, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: “Would you not say our story is one for the ages? What is there that would not grasp an audience? There is deceit, mistrust, jealousy, passion, anger, happiness, lust, unadulterated joy, broken and sealed bonds, and most of all love. Do you not agree?”“Do you recall the night we met, Grantaire? I would not say it is the most romantic of starts.”“Yet here we are.”





	1. Travels

“Do you ever give thought to how we met?” Grantaire asked into Enjolras’ back, holding him close as they lay entangled on his small bed.

“I do not. Do you ask of curiosity or do you wish to ignite the memory?” Enjolras replied, turning to face Grantaire and smile at him. 

“I sometimes find myself in wonder to be in possession of the love of a man such as you, and if I am to go down as one of the greatest Gladiators to ever exist, the people will want to know my love story.”

Enjolras scoffed. “The crowds may call you a god of the arena, but let not that arrogance carry to our bed or you shall find yourself swiftly removed from it.” He tapped Grantaire’s nose and watched with a fond smile as he scrunched it up.

“Would you not say our story is one for the ages? What is there that would not grasp an audience? There is deceit, mistrust, jealousy, passion, anger, happiness, lust, unadulterated joy, broken and sealed bonds, and most of all love. Do you not agree?”

“Do you recall the night we met, Grantaire? I would not say it is the most romantic of starts.”

“Yet here we are.” Grantaire said, kissing Enjolras softly. “You’ve come so far, and I’m so proud of you.”

“I’d have gotten nowhere without you.”

\---------------------------------------

If Enjolras had to guess, he would have picked this as the worst day of his life. Five years he had been working for his Dominus, a man who worked in the trade of pleasures and decadence. He had been nothing but loyal in a vain attempt to see himself to a decent life. The only misgivings he had ever done to the man was to give most of his earnings to the less fortunate, with him getting the necessities to live from the House for which he worked. How was it then, with this immaculate service, could he ever find himself in the carriage of a man called Thernadier? As he knew it, the man had paid extraordinary amounts for his ownership, and Enjolras was far from pleased. He spent the ride in silence, trying to hold and comfort his friend, Jehan, who had had been chosen to come with him as some part of a deal. It was disgusting, he thought, how people could be used as cargo and objects, just because a man who saw himself as higher thought it should be so. 

When they finally arrived to their destination, he held Jehan’s hand and led him from the carriage, following Thernadier to a large yard where there were many men fighting and training that stopped upon the scene of the two whores walking out onto sand. Once they passed through the yard, they were lead inside the large villa where there was a party taking place with music and writhing bodies and conversation overflowing from every room. Everything went silent as they walked into what Enjolras assumed was the main room and onto a large platform in the middle. They stood next to Thernadier and Enjolras stood slightly in front of Jehan, glaring at anyone who leered at them.

“As you all know, Grantaire’s victory in the primus is cause for a huge celebration.” Everyone cheered at the name and took drinks, though nobody in particular had a cup raised to them, so Enjolras assumed the Gladiator in question had been training as they passed earlier. “Not only for me, but for my Gladiators. This is Enjolras and Jehan, the newest additions to House Thernadier, and they are here to show you just what you could have if you do what you’re told.” Thernadier said, grinning. “Since it is their first night, there is something that needs to be done first. Éponine, give me the iron.” At the command a tanned girl walked forward, holding a hot iron, orange at the end with heat, and Enjolras felt Jehan grasp his hand tighter. She looked apologetic as she handed the iron to Thernadier.

“Aren’t whores supposed to be tattooed?” Enjolras asked, with no permission. “No man wants a whore with tainted skin.”

“A good thing you weren’t bought for the use of respectable men, then.” Thernadier approached Enjolras with the branding iron, but Enjolras stepped back, keeping Jehan protectively behind him, not caring for the display he was putting on. Thernadier scowled and went to grab Enjolras’ arm, who pulled it out of his grasp immediately. “Alright, you get tattooed, he gets branded. Either way you’re giving yourself to me.”

“Tattoo him and brand me if it has to be that way.”

“Enjolras-“ Jehan made to protest but was quickly stopped by Enjolras.

“No. I will not see you hurt.” He said, defiantly. “Thernadier, I am the best whore in this side of Rome, and I will not be treated as common cattle. The reputation I could bring you can go two ways. You can burn your mark into our skin and I’ll see myself an embarrassment, broken in spirit and work by your hand, or I can see your relations thrive through the use of lent pleasure with your mark in ink on our shoulders. The choice is yours, and I’d choose wisely.”

Thernadier went drive the iron forward to Enjolras anyway while the blonde stepped fully in front of Jehan to guard him, but found the metal pressing into the wrong skin. Standing before him, with a stone cold look was his champion, not showing any sign of pain at the metal melting the skin on his toned stomach. He quickly retracted the iron and handed it to Éponine. His eyes met the unmoving stare of Grantaire. “What fucking authority do you have here?”

“If I cannot fight your matches, you cannot earn money enough to afford these extravagant parties. I can and will refuse, Dominus. As your champion, I’d like to request that these men are tattooed. You are losing no power over them by having them marked in a way that keeps their bodies more desirable.” Grantaire argued, voice cold in a way that made Thernadier hesitant to argue against him.

“Fine. For my champion, I will offer a compromise. The quiet one will receive a tattoo, but the blonde is getting a brand. For his behaviour he is lucky he is not getting something removed.”

“Dominus-“ Grantaire started, but stopped when he felt a delicate hand on his arm and saw Enjolras by his side.

“I will take it.” He said, holding out his other arm, not even flinching when Thernadier snatched the metal back but wincing and digging his fingers into Grantaire’s arm when the brand found its way to his fore arm. Thernadier grinned as he saw Enjolras take the pain, and then ordered his other servants to take Jehan away to get his shoulder tattooed. Enjolras grabbed his arm, as soon as the metal left it, gasping as the heat burned his hand too.

“Grantaire since you’re so fond our new play thing, take him to Combeferre.” Grantaire nodded and took Enjolras by his free arm, leading him to the Doctor. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Enjolras said, eyes flickering to the mark on Grantaire’s abs. “Yet I give gratitude anyway. It must hurt, and its going to last for ever. Why would you-“

“He’s not a good man, our Dominus. He would have hurt you far more had I not stepped in and I see no reason why you should have been inflicted with a pain I am accustom to.” Grantaire replied as they entered the long stone hall with marble slabs along either wall. At the end of the room was a tall man sitting at a desk and writing on parchment. He was dressed like a gladiator, but sat with a straight posture like a man of higher standing. Upon seeing the two enter his room of work, he stood and smiled.

“Grantaire.” 

“Combeferre.” The two nodded to each other. 

“What have you got for me today?” Combeferre asked as Grantaire lifted Enjolras onto one of the marble slabs and held out his arm. Combeferre inspected it and frowned. “I do wish Thernadier didn’t do this. What brings your poor soul to a place like this? Forgive me, but you seem too fair to even look upon us here. I’m Combeferre.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes but smiled flirtatiously anyway out of habit. “Enjolras.” He licked his bottom lip then continued. “Every man has his worth, Combeferre. I hold no more value than- Ah!” Enjolras pulled at his arm but found it was firmly in place with Grantaire’s hand around his wrist so Combeferre could administer the stinging and cold cloth to cool his skin. “You were distracting me.”

“Don’t be disheartened.” Grantaire said, a teasing smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “You should have seen his state when I earned this.” Grantaire twisted and pointed to his side where there was a large, red but healed scar. “He practically had his mouth on my cock in persuasion to be calm while he stitched it together.”

“I think the wine was sufficient for your nerves.” Combeferre laughed, and Enjolras tried not to let a tear slip out of his eye at the pain from the pressure on his arm that Combeferre was pressing when he rubbed oil over it, but failed and quickly wiped the traitorous tear. His pride would not bear the weight of another man seeing him cry. Unfortunately, Grantaire seemed to think that this was the opposite of the case and used his free hand to hold onto Enjolras free hand, and squeezed it gently. 

“It hurts at first, don’t be ashamed to feel pain.”

“You didn’t.”

“I’m used to it.”

Enjolras huffed and turned his face away, but didn’t let go of Grantaire’s hand.

“Got yourself a feisty one here, Grantaire.” Combeferre said, eyeing Enjolras to see if he could evoke a reaction, but all he got in return was a scowl. Grantaire chuckled in his place, though, and held Enjolras’ arm still as Combeferre finished massaging the numbing oils and ointment into Enjolras’ arm over the branding mark. When it was done, Grantaire brought the mark to his lips and kissed it gently. 

“Better?” Grantaire asked, both him and Combeferre waiting for an answer, legitimate concern written on their features, and Enjolras found himself at a loss for words. Nobody ever treated him like that. He was a whore, and that’s all people saw in him and treated him as such. Rough, cruel, desperate he’d known his whole life, but gentle? Kind? How was he supposed to react to that? It must be some sort of cruel joke to treat him like that, and how cruel it was. At least the men and women he catered to didn’t act around him as if they weren’t the way they were. He snatched his arm from Grantaire and held it protectively towards himself. 

“I’m fine. Take me to Jehan.”

“Your friend?” Grantaire asked. “Are you sure you wish to risk the villa right now? You may find a wiser alternative in offering no form of provocation to the Dominus. Stay here and have a drink with Combeferre and I. We will treat you well, I promise.”

Enjolras didn’t know how the man was doing it, but he could feel his interest swaying to the listed option for the slightest of moments instead of ruling it out all together. “Do you have money?”

“Money?” 

“My rate. 50 Denarii for an hour.” Enjolras said, smiling as he did and putting his arm back down to his side. His last Dominus had constantly corrected him for being too defensive. “Double for two.” He waited for a moment searching the blank looks of the men in front of him, before continuing. “Judging by your looks, I am in the assumption you are insufficient of pay. Forgive me, but I don't give business for free and I wish to see my friend.”

Grantaire smiled and it was a wondrous sight, watching his eyes crinkle at the corners as he looked at Enjolras in wonder. “You’re incredible. How do you keep such conviction? If It were not so good a few men that stood before you, you could get hurt for that tongue.”

“On the contrary, Grantaire, it is my tongue that protects me. Something I’d be glad to demonstrate for the right price. But, since you cannot do this, you must take me back to Jehan.”

“For what reason?”

“Honour.”

“There is no honour in offering aid to a whore.” Enjolras tried not to let his smile falter.

“You would see an innocent man be placed in the control of a room of over eager men and women in an environment unknown to be used and scarred? He needs me there to protect him.”

“How are you going to protect anyone?” 

Enjolras slapped Grantaire and the sound rang out in the room. “Don’t you dare.” Enjolras said. “Do not assume because of what I am that I am weak, or that I cannot help my friends. When you’ve tended to Combeferre after seeing him bruised and whipped and touched without being able to so much as shed a tear for hours on end, when you’ve cleaned his unconscious body of unknown fluids and cradled his fretfull sleep, and you’ve risked your entire career and life to see the perpetrators of these crimes dead in the middle of the night, you can tell me I cannot protect my friends.” He was breathing heavily by the end of his speech and he was glaring at Grantaire with such hatred the man could almost feel it in his skin. In response, however, Grantaire still looked at him in wonder.

“Forgive me. I should not have assumed anything. Let me take you back to him.” Grantaire then left and Enjolras followed, not so much as waving to Combeferre. 

While they were walking Grantaire cleared his throat. “I truly am sorry, I never meant to offend I just wish you to know that you’re in a very dangerous place. You cannot speak like that to everyone here because they will not take it in stride. Pride is a volatile catalyst for violence, Enjolras.”

Enjolras sighed. “I should not have struck you. For that I apologise. It is rather difficult to control my temper when somebody insults that which I care about.”

“Oh. So you and Jehan are-“

“No, we're not in a relationship. He is my closest friend and I love him, but not as such. For all I am protective though, never underestimate him. He is a gentle soul, which only means that his anger is mostly non existent until it is pent up and let out all at once.”

“He sounds lovely.”

“He could kill you as you slept.”

Grantaire nodded and they spent their walk in silence until they got to the room Jehan was in, sitting on the side of a bed by himself and crouched over. Enjolras walked in and sat next to him, then took him in his arms as he trembled. “It’s alright.” He whispered into his hair. Grantaire felt like he was ruining the moment and went to leave, before Enjolras waved him over and he stood before Jehan, who as soon as he saw him got up and hugged him tightly. Grantaire laughed in surprise and hugged him back.

“Thank you.” Jehan said almost too quiet to hear and Grantaire just stayed silent, until Jehan dropped to his knees in front of him. “I can give you something in return if you like? I’ve been told I make a pretty picture on my knees.”

“It’s alright, Jehan. I don’t want anything return.”

Jehan stood up and looked confused before sitting back next to Enjolras and taking his hand, still looking at Grantaire quizzically. “Either you prefer the touch of a woman, or you’re unrealistically kind. I’m not sure which to believe.”

Grantaire smiled. “I care not whether a man or a woman has me, but I do not wish to have anyone be with me as a favour or out of gratitude. I wish for a greater purpose than that.” 

“What if we both worked on you at the same time?” Jehan asked. Enjolras knew he would feel guilty if he gave nothing to Grantaire in return for the scar he received for them, even if it was partly in vain.

“You must learn to enjoy pleasures.” Agreed Enjolras. “Do not be ashamed to feel arousal and want.” He let go of Jehan’s hand and walked to Grantaire and pulled his face forward with his hands, kissing him deeply and letting Grantaire slip his tongue in his mouth. They kissed slowly for a couple of seconds, Enjolras letting his hand wander to the front of Grantaire’s subligaria. When they broke, Jehan was grinning on the bed. 

“I see. Enjolras shall you take this one? I feel a sudden want to learn my surroundings.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Enjolras replied and went back to kissing Grantaire until Jehan left, and then stopped. He looked at Grantaire with an apologetic smile. “I am sorry for my forwardness, but he would not have let it off his mind had you gotten nothing for your troubles.”

“Oh.” Grantaire said, cheeks flushed. 

Enjolras smirked and pushed himself against Grantaire again, feeling the effect his wandering hands had. “If you wanted we could-“

“I don’t have any money.” 

“For you, I think I can get past that fact. Just this once.”

“I told you I wish not for your gratitude sex, the words of thanks were enough.” Grantaire walked from Enjolras and sat on the bed. The room was only separated from the party by a cloth curtain. Enjolras sat next to him a little awkwardly. 

“What do you wish to do, then?”

“Talk?”

“Truly?” Enjolras asked, incredulous. “You would simply talk with me.”

“Of course. You are a fascinating person, Enjolras.”

Enjolras couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “And you are very unusual.”

“That must be the nicest you’ve spoken to me, and oh how sweet it is to hear.”

Enjolras laughed and Grantaire smiled at the sound, and caught Enjolras’ eye as the laughter died down and they leaned together, neither wanting to break the moment by speaking. Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire’s cheek and tilted his head to the side, bringing their faces closer together until he closed his eyes and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was more gentle than he had experienced before and probably would again with anyone else. In between their kisses Enjolras found his way onto Grantaire’s lap and was grinding against him slowly while being held in place by strong arms, until the cloth was pulled back and a man with short curly hair and dimples walked in. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Enjolras has been summoned.”

“Gratitude Courfeyrac.” Grantaire said in something Enjolras smugly identified as disappointment. Courfeyrac nodded and left the small room, as Enjolras climbed off Grantaire and straightened out his toga and gave Grantaire a small smile.

“I’ll be back when you have 50 Denarii.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Grantaire said, then watched Enjolras leave and sat smiling to himself.


	2. Courfeyrac

“I remember that night more than I’d like. That was the first night I laid with Dominus and his wife. I did it for Jehan of course. It was him or me, and I wasn’t about to let him work his first night here.” Enjolras said, cuddling up to Grantaire while he stoked his hair comfortingly. “They didn’t even pay.” Grantaire huffed a laugh.

“And they will never have a chance too.”

“I remember the best night too.” Enjolras said, slotting his naked body against Grantaire’s comfortably and kissing along his neck while his hand made its way between them. “Very vividly in fact.” 

“Do you?”

“Yes, it was quite incredible.”

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren’t we?” Grantaire said, laughing as his hips hitched forward of their own accord.

“You’re right. I had yet to even prove myself the best whore.”

“Indeed. I have to say that if any, it was that experience that I hated most.”

“Don’t pout, Dear, you have me now, and you will have me until the day we die. Even when we walk amongst the gods, my heart will still be yours.”

“I wish you’d spoken those words back then.”

 

\--------------------------

 

Enjolras woke up with a familiar ache in his back, but not one that was anything pressing compared to what he had felt before. He slowly got up and looked down at his body, grimacing when he saw bruises on his hips and thighs. His toga was nowhere in the room so he stood up naked and strutted from his sheets on the floor to the cloth curtain covering his room, leaving Jehan laid peacefully where he had been tucked up to Enjolras and the blonde smiled at how peaceful he looked. Peering behind the curtain, he found the young girl he had seen the day before standing guard. “Eponine?” He whispered, and she turned to him, then handed him a clean toga. 

“There’s one there for Jehan too. Dominus would see you dressed with luxury to keep you happy.” Her eyes glanced down at Enjolras’ neck where he imagined there would be a few more marks, then flicked back to his eyes and frowned. “I’m sorry for my hand in what happened to you.”

“You did your job, nothing more. But I appreciate the apology.” He said, and smiled kindly, then went back inside to get dressed. He nudged Jehan awake as he did so, and waited for him while he leaned against the wall.

“You like the Champion, then?” Jehan said while he clasped his toga over his shoulder.

“I don’t like anyone, but I don’t dislike him either.”

Jehan rolled his eyes. “We’re going to be here for the rest of our lives, I imagine. There’s no sense in rejecting kindness.”

“I know.” Enjolras sighed and took Jehan’s hand as they walked out together and into the hall, where Enjolras offered Eponine his free arm, which she linked with a grateful smile. “Though it is also wise to find caution in these characters, Jehan. How am I to know the true motives of a man after a day?”

“Do you speak of Grantaire?” Eponine asked. “He is a good man, Enjolras, I can tell you that much. If you think he would take advantage of you, you are wrong. He has not in all the years I’ve known him taken one whore to bed, man or woman. He has only ever slept with those who wanted him.”

“Yes, well, he is unusual to say the least.” Enjolras said, getting a small slap on the arm from Jehan.

“Stop it. He helped us without cause. No indecent man would have. Give him a chance.”

“I will get to know the man if it your wish my Dear Jehan, but it will not come to anything. I belong to the Dominus as well as every Gladiator here. I have no choice no matter my actions.” Enjolras said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “One day the world will change, and perhaps in that day I will find room in my heart for a brute such as Grantaire.”

They walked out together into the training yard, and sat on a bench, pointedly ignoring the stares Jehan and Enjolras were receiving. “How can you possibly be comfortable with all of them staring at you?” Eponine asked.

“Eponine, Darling,” Jehan started, “it is difficult to feel discomfort under a wondering gaze when your profession involves fucking strangers for money. Give me a stare over a cock any day and I assure you I’ll spend that day in happiness.” 

“He’s right.” Enjolras said, crossing his legs, and grinning as he felt more eyes turn to him with his long, tanned legs on show. “I’m more comfortable here than I was last night between Dominus and his wife.”

“I can only imagine.” Said Eponine, shaking her head with disgust. “I hadn’t imagined I could like my parents less but nothing is impossible.”

“You are a Thernadier?” Enjolras asked and scooted himself away from her a little on the bench, pushing Jehan along with him. “Forgive me for speaking out of term, I assumed you were-“

“They don’t treat me as their daughter. I am simply their slave, don’t worry. I have no higher standing than you.”

“I am sorry to hear that, Eponine.” Enjolras said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. She blushed and smiled, shaking her head.

“Pay no mind to me, I shouldn’t be of concern to anybody.”

“Everybody should be of concern to someone.”

Jehan nudged Enjolras in the side. “Do I have cause to be jealous? Are you taking another under your wing?”

“However clipped it may be there is room for another.” He smiled at Eponine and she looked out onto the sand in response, nodding towards something. 

“It seems that you’ve made quite the first impression on our champion.” She said, and Enjolras turned to see Grantaire watching them along with other men, but not with lust, and rather with a gentle and nervous smile as he looked away from Enjolras’ gaze.

“I am a whore Eponine. As romantic as your view of his desire seems to be, it is clear that he wants of me the one thing he knows I can be sure to provide.” 

“How could you possibly know that?”

“I’ll show you.” Enjolras smirked and put a hand on Eponine’s cheek. “Do you mind if I kiss you?” He asked, and Eponine nodded her head in consent. First, he moved so that he was sat astride the bench as if it were a horse and was facing her, then he smiled and surged forward to kiss her, making her close her eyes and let out a surprised sound. When he pulled back, he was grinning at Eponine’s blush and put and arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, then moved her arm to his chest and spoke in a low voice. “Watch how he looks at us, that’ll tell you what you need to know.” He said and turned to Jehan, who knew exactly what was going to happen, and smirked as he leaned in to kiss Enjolras, moving his hand to his clean shaven jaw. As they kissed, Enjolras moved a hand to Jehan’s hair, as Jehan moved so he was slotted up behind Enjolras and sat in the same position behind him, with his hands pulling down Enjolras’ toga, revealing his flawless skin that looked darker in the sun, a beautiful contrast to the crisp white of his clothing. Enjolras looked up from Jehan for a second to see Grantaire had stopped fighting and was watching them with interest. When he looked back down at Eponine he winked and Jehan moved his hands to beneath Enjolras toga and grabbed at Enjolras’ hips when Enjolras ducked his head and kissed along her neck, making her emit another surprised gasp and increased the heat in her cheeks ten fold as she looked over at Grantaire. Jehan had just started making a trail of kisses across Enjolras’ shoulders when they were interrupted.

“Enjolras! Jehan!” The shout of their names caused them to pull apart, and Enjolras got up gracefully, pulling his toga back up to face Thernadier, who was now looking at them from his balcony, which overlooked the training sands. “I did not buy you as a distraction, I bought you as a source of pleasure. If this is not something you can achieve you will be punished, is that understood?”

Enjolras nodded and Jehan bowed while nodding, and there was quiet for a moment before the clanging of swords filled the atmosphere and they sat back down on their bench. Enjolras and Jehan looked innocent and untouched as if they hadn’t just successfully seduced the entire population surrounding them, and Eponine looked about ready to faint. “Did you see?” Enjolras asked. “Did you see the way he looked at us? He wants my body and nothing more, Eponine.”

“Enjolras-“

“No, it’s perfectly alright.” He said shortly, but delivered the sentence with a smile. Jehan saw the feigned expression and held his hand comfortingly.

“What have I told you about learning things you didn’t want to know?”

“I cant help it, Jehan, I’m hopeful. Its my primary state of being.”

“I know.”

“He looked away.” Eponine said, and Enjolras looked at her in surprise.

“What?”

“He only looked over to see what everybody else was looking at, and after he did that, he started beating up the wooden pole with his training sword. Didn’t so much as glance back the entire time.”

“But… why?”

“If you want to be with someone,” Jehan said, “you don’t want them to be with anyone else. That’s common knowledge Enjolras, even for us whores.”

Enjolras considered it and the thought put a small smile on his face. Without a second thought he got up and sauntered over to Grantaire, who was moving very quickly while attacking the wooden beam in the sand. He didn’t notice the approach of Enjolras, and was only made aware of his presence when he received a gentle kiss to the cheek and he stopped moving immediately, facing the blonde. “Enjolras. Is there something you needed?”

Enjolras shook his head, and rocked back and forth, unsure of what it was he was going to say, then opened his mouth but was once again interrupted by Thernadier.

“Enjolras! Courfeyrac! Both of you get up here now my guests wish for your presence.” Enjolras nodded at the order and gave Grantaire an apologetic smile. 

“Can we just… talk later?”

Grantaire smiled and Enjolras had to suck in a breath because he suddenly felt the need to ground himself at a display of such open beauty. Enjolras smiled kindly back, nodding, before he walked to the villa with Courfeyrac.

“What do you suppose will be requested of us?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question.” Courfeyrac replied. “My name is Courfeyrac.”

“I know, you interrupted me and Grantaire yesterday and he spoke your name.”

“I suppose I did, yes.” He laughed and Enjolras found it nice to listen to and even more pleasant to share. “I came back to him after Thernadier took you to his chambers, and I must say for a sun god you’re awfully mortal.”

Enjolras shook his head. “He is very unusual. I’ve never met a man like him before and it intrigues me more than I care to admit.”

“I should not, but I will put your mind at rest with the knowledge that he feels the same.” Courfeyrac said as they walked into the room which held their Dominus and a tall woman with deep red silk clothes accompanied by gold jewellery.

Enjolras stopped and stood straight and when he turned he found Courfeyrac straight-faced and standing with a proper posture. “Courfeyrac remove your subligaria.” Thernadier ordered and the woman raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Enjolras, remove your toga.” The blonde took a calming breath and did as he was told, letting the material fall to the floor easily around his feet. The woman smiled lustfully now, as did many at the sight of Enjolras naked and bit her bottom lip, nodding. 

“Can I touch him?” She asked and Thernadier made eye-contact with Enjolras, as if daring him to refuse, but Enjolras just nodded back, deciding to follow the advice of Grantaire and not create any unnecessary provocations. 

“Yes.” Thernadier answered and she walked forward, though Enjolras kept his eyes trained on a point in front of him. The woman walked around him and grabbed at parts of his skin, humming when she found he was toned in the areas she prodded. When she moved to in front of him, Enjolras was forced to make eye-contact with her and smiled in a way he knew looked seductive, and when she kissed him suddenly, he kissed back with as much enthusiasm and moved until he was bodily slotted against her and grinned when she pulled back panting and cheeks red with more than heat. He may not have felt sexual attraction for women, per say, but he could easily read how to please them. With Enjolras sex was a job, and one he was good at, but it was not a pleasure in most cases. He had only ever enjoyed being with other whores for viewing entertainment, and even then it was never because the urge had struck him and there was someone there he wanted. “Oh my. It’s no wonder you were so unaffordable in your old house. Thernadier how did you come to be in possession of such a perfect creature?” Enjolras smirked, as was expected of him under the praise, and Thernadier snorted.

“He is hardly worth the amount he boasts.”

“I beg to differ.” She said then walked back over to their Dominus and sat on a little chair, and nodded. “These two shall do fine. What are you waiting for, Thernadier? Get them started.” Thernadier nodded to them, and they turned to each other. Courfeyrac looked nervous and Enjolras took pity, so stepped forward and took his hand, placing it on his cheek and then placed the other on his hip and leaned up to kiss him softly. Enjolras lifted his leg up and Courfeyrac grabbed it so that he could pull Enjolras closer and shift against him. Courfeyrac then picked up Enjolras completely and backed them up until they were on the bed that had been set up for them-

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Okay, stop.” Grantaire said, and Enjolras snorted into his collarbone.

“You begged to reminisce. I am but doing as you wished, my Dear Husband.” Enjolras teased. “It is a good thing we had not made love by that point, else I would have not been able to keep away my disappointment at anything less than what you give me.” Grantaire grinned at that and rolled on top of Enjolras, pressing his lips to Enjolras’ neck as he crawled downwards and kissed down to Enjolras’ naval then stopped and looked up at Enjolras, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What? Was my story secretly arousing to you? Do you wish for me to tell you about it?”

“Please, no-“

“About how our very own Courfeyrac slicked me up-“

“Enjolras stop it-“

“-and took me from behind? With an audience no less.” Enjolras grinned and pulled Grantaire up so that he could plant a series of passionate kisses to his mouth before Grantaire brought his mouth to Enjolras’ throat and sucked then bit, leaving a pale pink mark and bringing a drawn out breath of pleasure from his husband.

“Was he this good?” Enjolras went to answer but was cut off by his own whimper as Grantaire abused a particular spot at the juncture of his neck. “Did you writhe and beg for his cock like you do mine?”

Enjolras shook his head. “I would never-“

“I know you wouldn’t. Not for anyone but me.” Grantaire grinned and pushed his cock against Enjolras' thigh and Enjolras moaned at the feeling, loving it when he had the chance to please Grantaire in the way he knew best, and excited to be able to actually enjoy it.

“Yes.” He hissed, pushing his body up and arching his back to meet Grantaire’s body with his own and breathed a sigh of relief at the physical contact. 

“Let us skip Courfeyrac. Tell me what happened next.” 

Enjolras groaned in frustration. “You were there!”

“Tell me.” Enjolras sighed but took a deep breath anyway to continue his tale.


	3. Montparnasse

Courfeyrac and Enjolras walked back into the training yard in opposite displays of discomfort. Courfeyrac was red-faced and playing with the cloth on his subligaria, carefully avoiding eye contact with anybody. Enjolras, however, held with him an air of contentment as he sauntered to the bench and sat between Jehan and Eponine after they parted for him.

“What was he like?” Jehan asked. “I’ve been told of Gladiators in bed, and he’s positively beautiful so he must have been good, right?”

Enjolras grinned. “I do not think it is me who has formed an attachment, Jehan.”

“Don’t be stupid it’s not becoming of you.” Jehan blushed, shaking his head. “I haven’t even spoken to the man.”

“You do believe in love at first sight, do you not?” Enjolras frowned when Jehan avoided his eyes. “You’re scared, I understand. Don’t fear emotion, or love. It is the one thing they cannot decide for us, and something we must embrace. Seek him out tonight, and talk to him.” Enjolras smiled, pleased when Jehan nodded. 

“You’ve not missed much.” He said, frowning. “It is a very dull affair, combat. I do imagine, however, that the tall man at the back near the one you call Combeferre wished to bed me. Or Eponine. I cant be certain, as he has been leering at us this entire time. Both of us.”

“That’s Montparnasse.” Eponine said, quietly. “Unlike Grantaire, he has no problem taking anything and everything offered to him, for money or not. He’s a brute by nature, and I believe will absolutely conform to your idea of a Gladiator in bed, Jehan.”

“Wonderful. I’ve left the powder at home so the bruises will have to be on show.” He said in an unimpressed voice, and looked down at his hands. “We’re not going back, are we Enjolras?”

“I fear not, but we must adapt. We will not let a change of scenery be our downfall. You will never have to see those men again.” Enjolras spoke sincerely and put a comforting hand on Jehan’s back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Here, they are not anonymous and if they hurt you I’m still here. I’ll go with you on your first, if you wish, so that it’s not as daunting to face a Gladiator alone.”

“I’ve been a whore for 4 years. Why is it difficult only now?”

“You were comfortable in your surroundings and everything has changed, it’s by no fault of y-“

“How are you alright then?”

“I still remember being taken from my home in the West. I depend on change to keep my life going, and I do not allow myself to become comfortable in a setting. It is a dangerous thing to do, be happy, yet nobody deserves happiness more than you.”

“Will you truly accompany me for the first?”

“I will.”

“Gratitude. Truly, Enjolras, you have done much which I fear I cannot return.”

“It need not be returned, if you are in good health it is payment enough.”

They smiled at each other and Eponine felt a pang of longing in her heart, but then Enjolras instructed that she sit in the middle and moved so that they were sat with her between them and they both leaned on her and held a hand each. “We’re going to be here for you too, ‘Ponine.” Jehan said. “Do not think we could not see you try to accept not being a part of this friendship. We would not see you so easily from it. I think Enjolras would sooner see himself over a cliff than let an aching heart suffer alone.” 

Enjolras kissed her hand in agreement and she smiled. They sat and chatted for a while as the men trained, and then a bell sounded sharply across the yard, and then Gladiators moved inside. “Come with me.” Eponine said, getting up while Jehan and Enjolras followed after her, until they were in a hall filled with wooden tables filled with Gladiators eating some sort of white paste in bowls. Eponine let them to a table that she clearly frequented, with her name engraved onto the table, and Jehan sat opposite her with Enjolras next to him. While they sat, Eponine got them some of the food the Gladiators were sharing and sat opposite them. Jehan politely had a few spoonfulls and then gave up and left the rest sitting in the bowl, while Enjolras ignored the meal in favour of scanning the hall for Grantaire, and when he found them he left his table to join that of Grantaire, where the only free space was diagonally from the left, which he took gladly, smiling at Grantaire who was returning the expression in kind. 

“To whom do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”

“If you insist I’d take that pleasure, be it on offer?” Enjolras replied.

“For you, it will always be on offer.” Grantaire said, and the men sitting next to him rolled his eyes. “Why are you over here and not with your friend?”

“Are you not my friend?”

“As he is? No. I am surprised you would give Montparnasse an opportunity to steal him from under your nose.” Enjolras turned to see said Gladiator leaning on the table he had been at previously and grinning at an unimpressed Jehan.

“If he needs my help, I will be there. But you must remember I said he can look after himself.” Enjolras said, turning back around. “Besides, I find myself in want of a different company.”

“In want of Grantaire’s company?” A tall, muscular said from beside the Gladiator. “You must be mad.”

"Gratitude Bahorel your charm never ceases to amaze.” Grantaire replied, smiling.

“I am not mad, merely curious. Where else would I wish to be? In company such as yourself?” He directed at the muscular man, Bahorel. “I would rather not, yet being in the profession I am would lend you an hour in exchange for winnings.”

“Are you saying I make bad company?”

“If that is not what you wish to hear then I’ll change my answer, but I am under no obligation to be untruthful when I’ve not got cash in hand from your pocket.” Enjolras smiled pleasantly, and Grantaire thought the sight just as beautiful as when he wasn’t smiling to be petulant. It was a smile of pride, certainly, and Grantaire found himself mirroring the expression at the sight.

“My, Enjolras, you were not lying about the effectiveness of that tongue. Bahorel shall lay scorned for many a night after that.” Grantaire laughed and Bahorel huffed, going back to a conversation he had been having before he interrupted. 

“That may be so,” Enjolras said, directing that beautifully dazzling smile to Grantaire, “but I do wish you would focus on more than my tongue. I am more than my mouth, Monsieur.”

“Monsieur? There was a woman in my old village that used the same word. You must be from the West?”

“Why yes, and where is it that you were taken? Or where you born as one of these ruffians?”

“East of the Rhine, My Dear. You would not find a Roman link between me and my family anywhere, unless there was a scandalous affair I am unaware of, though to that theory I give much doubt.”

“East of the Rhine? Germania? I hear the land is rich there. It must have been difficult to leave.” Enjolras said, leaning forward towards Grantaire.

“I don’t remember it much,” he lied, “therefore I cannot give credit to your idea. Forgive me, Enjolras, but I must leave to carry on training if I want to converse with you in the future. You would wait for me tonight, in my room?” Enjolras looked at him with an almost disappointed expression until Grantaire rolled his eyes and elaborated. “You said earlier you wished to talk to me later? If you have changed your mind I understand. I am not that interesting anyway. Forget that I said anything, and spend your night not being bored to death by-“

“I will come. I will wait for you, Grantaire.” Enjolras said and hastily got up after Grantaire, then leaned over the table and kissed him quickly, dragging himself away with a smile and small blush afterwards. “I enjoy speaking with you, and perhaps this time we wont be interrupted.”

“Perhaps.” Grantaire said with a smile, and then left. As soon as he was out of sight, Enjolras found Jehan attached to his arm. 

“What did he say? What did you say? Do you like him yet?”

“Do get a grip, Prouvaire. The more important question is of what Montparnasse was talking to you about.”

“Ah, that. Well, he requested me to come to him in… women’s clothes, and I wasn’t all too appalled by the idea. He said there was no problem with you joining me, thank the gods. We must be in his chamber tonight after training. Apparently he acts primarily as a body guard to the Dominus, and rarely finds himself in the arena, thus still finds himself with a decent wage- Enjolras, are you listening to me?’

Enjolras snapped his head from where he had been watching Grantaire’s muscles ripple under his exercise. “Of course I am, body guard, good wage, both of us, women’s clothes, I got it.”

“No, just me in women’s clothes. He wants you as you are.”

“Charming.” Enjolras said, turning the table they had been at. “Where is Eponine?”

“She had to go into the villa to get me one of her dresses.”

Enjolras nodded and led them both away from the tables and to their own room, where they awaited Eponine and when she got there, began to prepare themselves. They bathed first, then got their clean clothes on, provided by Eponine also. They then had to prepare Jehan properly, giving him jewellery and even some balm for his lips and red powder for his cheeks, but not too much. Eponine then took in the dress at the waist a little and put a gold belt around him to create the illusion of a shapely body, and adjusted the dip at the front of the dress, so he looked more like a somewhat flat chested woman than a man. 

“Enjolras?”

“Yes, Jehan?” 

“I don’t mind this, at all. Is that awfully strange?”

“Not at all. Clothes are clothes, and they certainly do not define us. There are maybe two or three differences separating their dresses from our togas. Do not feel ashamed for liking the soft silk against your skin, it is something I must admit is a benefit of being with a woman for me. They tend to be softer, yet no less demanding.”

“I forget that you find it difficult to sleep with women sometimes.”

“It is of no matter. I find myself in the company of men more often than not, and I don’t find it of ease to be attracted to them either. Though I must admit, imagining Grantaire in place of those men and women wouldn’t be too bad an idea.”

“I knew it!” Jehan shouted, hitting Enjolras’ arm gently. “Will you think of him tonight?”

“I will not only think of him, My Dear, I will return to him.”

“Oh my. What a turn of events.”

Enjolras nodded and they spoke until Eponine came back for them and led them to Montparnasse’s room, where he was waiting eagerly. “Ah, the whores finally arrive. I have been waiting for too long, and I’ll be taking that from your wage.”

“Excuse me?” Enjolras asked, outraged. “We got here the time you chose.”

“Well I changed my mind.”

“We are not paid to read minds. Come, Jehan, we’ll find business elsewhere-“

“Wait!” Montparnasse shouted with a scowl, then got up and walked until he was standing in front of them and lowered his voice to try to be intimidating, though Enjolras found himself at ease with his level of fear. “You win this one, whore. I’ll pay you what you are due, when you’re finished.” Enjolras nodded and let himself be led to Montparnasse’s bed along with Jehan. He manoeuvred them around him until Jehan was in the middle of the other two men, Enjolras at his front and Montparnasse behind-

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Stop!”

“I am beginning to wonder why you asked for this story at all. You are aware of my profession pre-marriage are you not?” Enjolras asked, chuckling at the jealousy in Grantaire’s eyes. 

“I am aware, I just forgot how much I didn’t like knowing.”

“Well, I didn’t enjoy that night all that much, either. Jehan did discover something monumental that night though, about who they are, and that’s all that mattered. Would you like to skip this part also, My Dear?”

“Yes.”

“How about we skip another two weeks?”

“You’d slept with the entire house by then almost, excluding some of the lower Gladiators. And me.”

“It wasn’t for lack of trying, I assure you.”

“Just get to the end of the night.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

“If you hadn’t wanted to talk, I said you need have only told me.” Grantaire said, a sigh upon his lips.

“I was summoned by Montparnasse. He is not the gentle sort, but he pays well. I would have felt guilty leaving my friend, but he is visiting one of your friends for the night.”

“Come here.” Grantaire said, opening his arms wide, and Enjolras had never seen something so inviting. He eagerly crawled into Grantaire’s hold and laid back with him, content in them holding each other.

“Don’t let the world change you, Grantaire.”

“What?”

“I have not ever met a man like you, and I don’t wish for you to change.”

“I am quite set in my ways already, so I will consider your request.”

Enjolras smiled and wanted to continue talking but found a yawn waiting when he opened his mouth. “Y’should.” He said, and heard a grumble of a laugh beneath his cheek before he fell asleep in a warm hold and comfortable for the first time in years.


	4. Combeferre

“That’s sweet.” Grantaire said, grinning, his smile spreading even more when Enjolras rolled them over so he was on top, nose to nose with Grantaire. “I love it when you’re sweet.” Enjolras pressed his lips to Grantaire’s softly then shuffled down and kissed down his chest. Before he could get too low however, Grantaire pulled him back up by his shoulders. “You’ve not finished your story yet, My Love.”

“I believe my mouth was to be otherwise occupied.”

“Your hand can act as graciously when your mouth is telling tales.” Grantaire suggested, lacing his fingers with the soft, small hand of his husband. “Though I would sooner hear the end of your narrative than find pleasure from your distractions.”

“I am but a distraction now?”

“That is not what I said.” Grantaire kissed the back of the blonde’s hand delicately. “I mean only that you grow restless under long periods of story-telling if there is nothing to be gained from it.”

“If that is true then why would I continue with it? What would I gain?”

Grantaire shrugged and continued playing with Enjolras’ hand, smiling and showing off his dimples, which made Enjolras lean forward and kiss them in turn, then return to his husband’s eagerly awaiting mouth. “It would please me.” Grantaire admitted when Enjolras settled back.

“I do not live to please you.” Enjolras said, sitting up so he was straddling Grantaire’s waist, then shifted against the hardness behind him and gasped. “Though it is no lie that pleasure for you is pleasure for me. Very well. Let me continue, then, and see you through to the very end.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When Enjolras woke up, he was alone in the sheets of the Gladiator’s room. With a stretch he sat up and expected to find discomfort in his body, as he usually did after a night in a place that was not his own bed, but found that he was perfectly settled. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked from the room, head held high and clothes slightly rumpled until he reached the baths of the Gladiators, not wanting to be seen in such a state by Thernadier. The Gladiators should have all been training at this point in the morning, so Enjolras saw no harm in using their baths. As soon as he crossed the threshold and checked that there was no company, he dropped his toga to the floor and stepped into the steaming hot water, though did not wince. He could only hope that Courfeyrac had looked after Jehan after they left their duty. Once seated, he weaved his hands around the water, feeling the current slip through his fingers easily, and relaxed, letting his head fall back against the wet stone behind him. 

“Montparnasse says you are not worth what you charge, though Courfeyrac and Eponine beg to differ. What should I make of you?” Enjolras recognised that voice.

“Combeferre?”

“Yes. Don’t fear I’m not going to harm you, god knows Grantaire would have my life for the mere intent at this stage. You’ve made quite the impression.”

“So I’ve been told.” Enjolras sighed. “Sit with me? I find myself less in the company of intelligent minds as days go by, and I would not see yours stray too far.”

“I am humbled. I will stay, if only for a short time.” Combeferre said, then stripped and sat next to Enjolras and let his head lean back against the stone also.

“You do not fight with the other men?”

“I am primarily a doctor. I only fight when the Dominus commands it. I am not incapable of it, though inflicting harm is against my nature on the most part.”

“The most part?”

“Some deserve it, but do not receive it because of who they are. A misplaced vial of medicine is a true tragedy to those in need, but money cannot find a lost object.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow then smiled. “Before I came here, I discovered I was of the same mind. You know this already from my outburst when we first met. What purpose do you have in talking to me?”

“I wanted you to know you are not alone should you choose to pursue your thoughts with your actions. I will stand by your side for the greater good, and so will Courfeyra, and a great many of our friends here.”

“You are a good man, yet not all would share your view.”

“Enough would. My view is, after all, that we should not let those in power do as they wish, so this view itself provides conflict from those in power.”

“There is a rebellion brewing.” Enjolras said quietly, leaning in to Combeferre. “In the high houses of Rome I used to visit, the Gladiators were planning to revolt. It was only ever talked of, in secret, but it is going to happen, and together we could prepare these men. A whore and a Doctor, what a revolutionary pair we make.”

“You will have Grantaire on your side also, do not forget. The favour of the champion is a useful thing to possess.”

“I do not possess it to use it, and I never will.” Enjolras said indignantly. “I wouldn’t do that to him. He is too intelligent for it anyway.”

“You like him?”

“I have known him scarce 3 days, do not be so foolish.”

“Allow yourself to think of it Enjolras, and it will not sound so foolish.” Combeferre sat up. “If we stay here much longer we will be bombarded with the men who wish to clean after their lunch. You missed yours by the way, but there is some in my keeping for you. Where have you been all day? It is past midday and I have not seen you by your friend’s side once.”

“Is he alright?”

“He is positively glowing. Where have you been?” Combeferre pressed.

Enjolras looked away and shrugged to receive a sigh from the man next to him. “I may have been sleeping in Grantaire’s room, but nothing else. Just sleeping.”

“I didn’t refute it.”

“You were going to.”

“As a whore I didn’t think you would find shame in sleeping with somebody.”

“That's the thing ‘Ferre.” Enjolras took a deep breath. “I do not find shame in the forefront of my mind when his body is against mine. I find shame nowhere in sight when I imagine it is he fucking me, and less so when I find pleasure from it. He does not care that my profession is sleeping with others for money, and it is unusual for a man to want my mind and not crave my body. I don’t know what to make of it.”

“You may make of it what you will, but had I been inflicted with your position, I would trust him. He cares for you, and it will only grow the more time you spend with him.”

“It cannot be between us. He would grow jealous and I would not able to sleep with another knowing they are not in possession of my heart. I can barely manage it now, but to imagine being his is… its an impossibility.” Enjolras shook his head with finality. “We should get going, I believe you were right about the men coming back.” He said and hastily got dressed, making his clothing stick to his damp skin, which meant that when he walked out, greeting a few gladiators on his way, he received many stares, and for the first time in a long time, felt discomfort at it. Along his way he saw a familiar face and ran over to Jehan who had been waiting for him at the entrance to the villa. Jehan looked concerned and led Enjolras to their room where there were fresh clothes waiting for him, which he changed into silently, then took Jehan’s hand.

“Courfeyrac. He treated you well?”

“As anyone ever would.”

“Good. He is a good man also, I can tell. Did you fuck him?”

“No.” Jehan chuckled. “He wished for me to rest after a night with Montparnasse. He is kind.”

“You like him?”

“I do.” Jehan leaned into Enjolras with a dreamy look in their eyes. “It’s okay to like something or someone, you know. Do not fear your emotions, Enjolras.” Jehan teased.

“Do not use my words against me, it is improper you absolute heathen.” Enjolras smiled at Jehan and made his way out of the room hand in hand with the other. “The Doctor, Combeferre, shares our opinions in political matters. This is our chance, Jehan. The future looks brighter than it has ever looked and the gods look upon us with favour.” Jehan nodded along with Enjolras’ ramblings until they were safely inside the villa, catering to the whims of their owners. They washed pots, cleaned the floors on hands and knees, re-filed the flower beds, changed the bed sheets and ate the left overs they were granted for their final meal of the day, which Enjolras was grateful for, having not had a chance to see Combeferre for what had been saved for him. They were both permitted to leave, and started walking towards their room, before Jehan changed their path. “Where are you going?” Enjolras asked, genuinely confused.

“To Courfeyrac. Are you not going to Grantaire?”

Enjolras felt his heart plummet at the thought that Jehan had been offered a second night where he had been left to wake alone. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and shook his head. “Have a good time, Jehan.” The other looked as if they wanted to pry, but gave thanks and a nod and walked off to where they had been sheltered the night before. 

On his way to his rooms, Enjolras spotted Eponine putting an empty jug of wine into the storage, and greeted her with a wave. “Eponine? Would it be terribly intrusive to ask you to share my bed tonight? Not for sex of course, just for rest. I have not slept alone for too long a time to find comfort in insolation.”

She smiled warmly and nodded her answer. “Do not look so timid, Enjolras. Of course I will sleep by your side, though I would have thought Grantaire would be in my place.”

Enjolras couldn’t meet her eyes as he shrugged. “He did want me this night.”

“I find that hard to believe.” She replied with a scoff.

“I did not come to be mocked, Eponine. Please, be at my room when you are finished here. Perhaps we shall have a better night warm in the company of friends than alone.” He started the walk to his destination but turned his head after a few steps. “And do not bring talk of men, for the love of god.” He heard Eponine snort and smiled to himself as he made his way back to his sheet on the floor.

When Eponine came in, Enjolras was already beneath his sheets, waiting for her. He lifted them up in invitation and she slid in next to him so they were both face to face on their sides. Enjolras rolled his eyes and laid on his back, pulling Eponine to his side so her head rested on his chest as she curled around him. “I am glad to have found a friend in you Eponine.”

“And you will never lose me.”

“I do not intend to. You deserve better than this place, and I will see you from it’s cruel grasp.” He passively played with her hair, and she smiled at being so comfortable around someone. “There is a movement Eponine.” He whispered. “There is an uprising coming, against injustices such as the ones we face. Would you join me in this fight? I will not force you into an answer, and if you wish not to, I understand, and we shall never speak of it again.”

“I will stand by you. Without you, I wouldn’t have a friend in the world, except perhaps Grantaire.” Enjolras stilled at the name, and Eponine felt him tense against her cheek. “Forgive me, I never meant to-“

“An accident, easily forgotten.” He said, and then resumed twirling her long, soft hair around his delicate hands. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Did I truly hurt you to the point of finding harm in my name?”

“Do not mock. I was in a fragile state. I did not know what love was, and I was relying on the familiarity of pain to help me understand. I thought you did not want me, and that was a travesty at the time. I was heart-broken you absolute menace.” 

Grantaire kissed the forming frown on Enjolras’ face away. “I am here now. I did not mean to hurt you, My Love, I simply wished for you to sleep.” Grantaire chuckled and muffled his next words against his husband’s shoulder. “You were always one for dramatics.”

“Excuse me?” Enjolras shouted, outraged. At the outburst, their small room was invaded by a concerned Courfeyrac.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, not caring that the former-whore and his husband were naked together on top of the covers on their small bed, clearly in the middle of something.

“Get out!” Enjolras said, at the same time Grantaire said, “Enjolras is telling a story.”

“A story you say?” Courfeyrac asked, ignoring Enjolras and sitting cross-legged on the floor before them, making Enjolras groan and get up, pulling a sheet onto his lap and covering Grantaire with the same bit of ratty cloth. 

“Do you want to hear the story too, Courfeyrac?” Enjolras asked with a patient sigh and took a deep calming breath at Courfeyrac’s enthusiastic nod.


	5. An Argument

Enjolras woke up surrounded by Eponine. Her hair was tangled with his on their shared pillow, her leg was tangled between his own and her arm was draped across his chest. He nudged her gently. “Eponine? I believe the sun has risen for us to see a new day, and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the gods would we?” 

Eponine nodded sleepily and still clung to Enjolras, and he grinned. “If you do not move, I cannot move, and if I cannot move the world will be deprived of its best whore. Would you inflict that upon these poor men, Eponine?”

“Yes.” Came the response muffled against his collar-bone. He chuckled as the curtain to the room was drew back, revealing the red face of Jehan.

“Oh, are you two…?”

“No.” Enjolras replied quickly but not unkindly. 

“Forgive me.” Jehan said. “I thought you would be gaining practise, since you don’t really do much with women. You’ve got men down to a fine art, believe me, but I cannot speak for a woman’s experience.” They looked sad as they said it, and Enjolras’ mind recognised the look from when they had had to remove their dress for Montparnasse. Enjolras softly pushed off Eponine and walked to Jehan, hair mussed from sleep and eyes still a little closed, but a warm smile on his face. 

“I will not pretend to understand what it is you are feeling, because I am quite certain in myself a man, but if it is a woman you wish to be, then you can wear dresses as you please.”

“I don’t feel like a woman, Enjolras. I just don’t want to be masculine… or too feminine. I like dresses, yes, very much. They accentuate features on my body that sometimes I like people to see, but I still like togas.”

“Alright.” Jehan smiled at Enjolras’ acceptance. “How does Courfeyrac feel about the dresses?”

“He said I was the fairest maiden in Rome.” Jehan giggled at the thought. “He said that he does not know how I manage to look better than him in clothes meant for a woman, and he said that he didn’t care what I wore, as long as I was comfortable and felt pretty.”

“He’s a good man.”

“You can tell. I know.”

“Well, yes, I can. I’ve been known to be a good judge of character.” He smiled and walked back to help Eponine up, before getting starting to get undressed. Eponine stuttered and faced the wall. Jehan laughed. “Have you never seen a naked man, Eponine?”

“Do you think I’m ugly?” Enjolras teased.

“NO, of course I don’t.”

“Don’t be ashamed of the body, ‘Ponine. You can watch me, I don’t mind.”

“Just get changed.”

“As you wish.” Enjolras replied, pulling his toga on before fastening a golden belt around his waist and going outside on the arm of Jehan. He spotted Grantaire and avoided his eye as the gladiator smiled at him. 

“What has he done?” Jehan asked.

“He didn’t invite him back to his room.” Eponine supplied. “He believes that means there is no interest present though I tried to persuade different.”

“Don’t be so ridiculous Enjolras!” Jehan chided. “Why didn’t you ask to go back if it bothers you so?”

“I wouldn’t want to be intrusive.”

“Perhaps he was nervous. Gods, you’re as bad as each other.” 

Enjolras let go of Jehan’s arm and scoffed. “Please. Just because you believe you’ve found love in a few days. Stop being so naïve. He didn’t ask me there because he doesn’t want me there. Did Courfeyrac ask you?”

“Well, yes but-“

“There you have it. You go ahead and play whatever this childish infatuation with your gladiator brings and I’ll pick up the pieces afterwards as always.” He said in a much harsher tone than was necessary, and he knew it.

“At least I’m giving him a chance, and I’ve never asked you to be there for me! If it bothers you so then leave me the fuck alone and find someone else to look after to make yourself feel better! The only reason you ever cared about me was because you felt guilty about leaving your sister back in France!” Jehan shouted, drawing the attention of the gladiators outside.

“Make me feel better?” Enjolras asked lowly, and Jehan knew that tone. Someone was going to get hurt, and he prayed for once that it wasn’t Enjolras. He didn’t mean to be cruel with his words, he was just upset that Grantaire hadn’t been there and Courfeyrac had. He was jealous, though Jehan didn’t think that was a good point to make at the present time. “You think it makes me feel better knowing I can’t do a thing to stop these fucking brutes touching you and fucking you even if you don’t want it? You think I get some sort of sick thrill seeing you in pain? You do, don’t you?” His voice got louder as he continued. “You are my family, Jehan! You’re all I have. You had a mother at least, in the whore house. When I was taken from my home I couldn’t even speak the language but I learned for you, and I gave you everything I couldn’t afford for myself. I gave up my life to keep my sister safe, because I would not see her hurt if I could help it, and I did the same for you, so don’t you dare-“ He took a deep breath and then looked at Jehan with an indifference that was worse than the anger. “You know what? Fine. Get the idiot gladiator to look after you, and don’t come running to me when everything goes to shit.” Jehan teared up and shook their head, but Enjolras didn’t budge in his indifference. “Go ahead. Shout for him. Courfeyrac!” Nobody in the yard moved. “Courfeyrac, are you not man enough to even defend your whore? Or perhaps…” He turned back to Jehan and knew that what he was going to say would hurt them, but couldn’t stop the words tumbling from his mouth. “Perhaps he has already had his fill of whores. He certainly felt experienced.” 

Jehan’s face contorted and he shot forward in blind anger, slapping Enjolras hard and then punching him in the nose when he had his hand back. “Fuck you! He didn’t even want to sleep with you! Why would he? You’re pathetic! You think anything is going to change for you? You think the world is going to make a whore anything more than they are? You think I’m naïve but you’re wrong. No one is going to listen to you. You should never have left your sister.” 

Enjolras shook his head and held his nose as it gushed blood over the front of his clothes. He turned and walked away, ignoring the taunts from Jehan and pushed Eponine away when she tried to comfort him. He walked mindlessly into the villa, carefully avoiding the places most likely to have his owners there until he stumbled into a little alcove behind a tapestry and hid there with his knees tucked up to his chest, the blood from his face smearing the fabric there too. Then he cried. They were silent sobs because he didn’t want to be found, but they made his throat hurt and his vision blurry. He pulled at his hair and tried to stop thinking of images of his sister being held down and almost touched. He had of course stopped the man before anything happened and hid her, along with their father in the barn under a hatch in the ground and when the Romans arrived he said he was the only occupant and was taken away, hoping his family was alright. He hadn’t heard from Cosette or Valjean since. All he had was hope. 

He stayed in the alcove for the rest of the day, and even slept there that night, skipping all meals and praying nobody found him. To have somebody see him this weak would have been worse. He woke to a shout of his name from a familiar voice, and scrambled from behind the tapestry to find Thernadier in a corridor. He looked Enjolras up and down and shook his head.

“Get cleaned up, and get a new change of clothes. I need you tonight. Go and see Combeferre to get something done about that.” He gestured to Enjolras’ face and the blonde nodded, hurrying off. When he got to the physicians room, he was horrified to find Courfeyrac on a table, talking to Combeferre, but never one to back down he walked in and cleared his throat. 

“I was sent here by Dominus.” He said, sitting on a table away from Courfeyrac and was soon faced with Combeferre, cradling his face with a worried expression. 

“Are you alright?”

“Is he alright?” Courfeyrac asked, scandalised. “Jehan’s been worried sick! This fucking whore-“ 

“Get out.” Combeferre said in an even voice, still inspecting Enjolras and not paying any mind to Courfeyrac, which Enjolras was grateful for, being in no fit state to even remotely be able to defend himself.

“Ferre you cant be serious!”

“Oh, I’m deadly serious. If you’re going to harass my patient we’re going to have problems, friend or not.”

“That’s ridiculous what does he even mean to you, or anyone for that matter?” Courfeyrac shouted. He was quickly silenced with a punch to the face by Combeferre, who had run out of patience.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“Ow!” Courfeyrac shouted, holding his throbbing cheek and inching away from a furious Grantaire. “What the hell, Grantaire?”

“How the fuck dare you? How dare you-“

“It was a long time ago, My Love.” Enjolras said calmly, pulling Grantaire back to him and kissing him softly. “A very long time ago.”

“Even so! Nobody should talk about anybody like that, much less a man good as you!” He turned his attention back to Courfeyrac. “Everything he’s done for you! You wouldn’t have even known Jehan if it wasn’t for my husband you fucking rat! To think he’s stolen, lied, and taken risks on your behalf and for what?” Grantaire was breathing very deeply, trying to calm himself down when Jehan walked in, having heard the shout from Courfeyrac. “And you-“ Grantaire went to lunge forward but Enjolras held onto him and pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No thanks to them.” Grantaire muttered.

“It was over 5 years ago, Dear. We’re all friends now.” Enjolras pulled Grantaire from the hug and kissed the tip of his nose. “Shall we stop the story now?”

“No, I want to hear the rest.” Courfeyrac said, still in the corner, with Jehan sitting next to him, wide-eyed and silent. 

“Well you’re fucking staying in the corner or I swear-“ Grantaire started but was cut off by Enjorlas.

“5 years ago. I’m over it, and you can be too. I’m sure Courf feels very bad for what he said, and besides, if he hadn’t, me and Combeferre might not have become best friends.”

“I thought I was in that position.” Jehan said petulantly. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a child, I can have more than one. You certainly do.”

“Ah, Eponine. Remember how jealous you were when we became friends?”

“Did someone say my name?”

“Oh for the love of- Eponine, would you like to sit down and listen to the story?” Enjolras asked. 

“Don’t be mad at me, I only came as back-up for Jehan.” 

“We’ve just got past part the part where you were embarrassed to see Enjolras naked.” Courfeyrac said, his hands free after he stuffed some cloth in his bleeding nose.

“Ah.” Eponine looked at the two completely naked figures on the bed and shrugged. “Well, I think its fair to say I got over it.” Grantaire shuffled forwards into Enjolras’ embrace so their chests were together, hiding their crotches now that there were no covers over them, but also creating friction that had Enjolras blushing. “Hey, no! “ Eponine complained. “Carry on with the story I didn’t come here for a show!” 

Grantaire shrugged but shifted forwards a little anyway, just to make Enjolras squirm. “Do you want to continue, My Love?”

“Yes. Anyone else want to join?” He shouted and Combeferre sheepishly stepped in along with Joly and Bossuet and sat on the floor next to Eponine, so they were all in a semi-circle facing the bed. “Okay, is that everyone for certain? Nobody hiding in the corridor?” They heard shuffling and Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Do I have to come over there?”

“I’d rather you came over me.” Grantaire said, catching Enjolras’ lips when he turned to respond.

“Please get in here before they start fucking!” Eponine shouted, causing Bahorel and Feuilly to shuffle in and sit on the floor just as the couple on the bed broke apart.

“Okay, where were we?”

“Combeferre just punched Courfeyrac. Deservingly, may I add. I must show gratitude for that to you some day, Combeferre.”

“Let us pass that part, yes? It wont end well. So… after the whole situation with Courfeyrac shouting, Combeferre fixed me up…”


	6. First Time

“You didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.” Enjolras directed at Combeferre weakly, no emotion behind the words. Combeferre frowned and used a damp cloth to wipe away the blood on Enjolras’ face. 

“He was being a bastard. My reaction was merely reasonable.”

“That may be so, but he is your friend, and I am not.” 

“Yes you are.” Combeferre dried up the damp skin he’d cleaned, then took Enjolras’ face in his hands. “You’re my friend as much as anybody else here. Perhaps more so, seeing that we seem to be on the same intellectual plane. You are so important, Enjolras. The words directed at you recently have been cruel and unnecessary and you must know I am on your side.”

“You are a very good man, Combeferre. When we are free, I will repay this debt.”

“There is no debt, my friend, freedom is gratitude enough when it comes.” 

Enjolras smiled and slid from the counter top, holding on with the rush of dizziness that came over him. “Would you mind terribly if I asked you to get me some new clothes?”

“Of course not. Wait here.” And then Combeferre was gone, and Enjolras got undressed, piling up the blood-stained clothes behind him. He stepped forward and hugged his arms around himself, feeling oddly self conscious of himself. He felt empty with hunger, his nose ached, his eyes felt heavy, and he still had dried blood on his chest and felt all together stiff and stuffy from having stayed in the cramped alcove for a full night. He turned at the sound of someone entering the room, and grimaced when he saw Grantaire in the entrance, looking at him with what Enjolras could unfortunately identify as pity.

“Are you alright? Where have you been? I’ve been worried about you. When you didn’t come back the first night I assumed you just did not wish to see me, but when you never returned to anyone I knew something was seriously wrong.” Grantaire said, nervously taking steps closer to Enjolras. 

“I thought you did not want to see me.” Enjolras admitted, uncharastically quiet. “Please don’t think of me in pity, I do not wish for it or need it.” He felt a delicate hand touch his arm, and flinched away. “Grantaire please. Not you. I’m fine, leave me.”

“No.” The dark haired man said and stood behind Enjolras, wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding his back to his chest in a warm embrace. Enjolras turned in his grasp and felt his jaw tremble with the effort not to crumble in the comfort of the Gladiator’s arms. “It’s alright to feel slighted by the words thrown at you. You did not deserve to be spoken to as such, and neither did Jehan. You both said things you did not mean, even if you got the worst of it. He has been asking for you all day.” Grantaire pressed a soft kiss to Enjolras’ forehead. Enjolras felt his resolve disappear and buried his face into Grantaire’s shoulder to hide his shameful tears. How he had any tears left to cry, he did not know, yet here he was, sobbing again. Pathetic. Yet, with Grantaire, it did not feel so. “Shh.” Grantaire swayed slightly to calm Enjolras as if he were a child, but the gentle mood he created did actually make Enjolras feel better. “What happened in France? I believe talking can only make it better.”

Enjolras nodded and recited the tale of his family, crying openly more at the end than the beginning, but feeling better afterwards. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Grantaire asked in reply.

“Make people feel so at peace with themselves. You deserve the world and more, for there never was a man so good, I swear it.” Enjolras looked into Grantaire’s eyes and saw only kindness and acceptance. It was too much. He opted instead to close his eyes and lean upwards, capturing Grantaire’s lips with is own and bestowing upon him the most loving and gentle kiss he could. It was not difficult, because Grantaire responded in kind and with a smile that Enjolras could feel against him. He was giddy, and he didn’t know why. They stayed together for a while, learning each other’s mouths, until they were interrupted by a cough and an amused Combeferre placing Enjolras’ new robes on the table before them and then scurrying off. 

Enjolras immediately attempted to kiss Grantaire again, only to find Grantaire’s finger against his lips. “You’re tired.” He stated as a matter of fact. Enjolras just grinned and licked up the Gladiator’s finger before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently, loving the sight of Grantaire’s cheeks flaring red and hi mouth forming a small ‘o’. He was stopped however when Grantaire forcefully pulled his hand away and took a deep breath to compose himself. “We can do that later. I mean, if you want to do that to- with me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to- I mean I don’t want it to be one of your jobs. We’ll figure it out later. Right now, you need to be looked after and I-“

“You’re rambling. I’m fine. The only thing I need is a long, hot bath.” Enjolras picked up the toga and simply draped it around his waist, leaving his top half bare and his bottom half barely decent for public viewing. “Care to join me?” He asked, turning and deliberately jutting his hips as he walked. Before he left, he turned and bit his lip at Grantaire. “It gets awfully lonely in the baths by my lonesome. What ever shall I do if confronted by a big, bad Gladiator?” The thought alone had Grantaire following with a roll of his eyes. They almost made it to the baths without incident when they were confronted with a very familiar face.

“Enjolras? Where the hell have you been? Jehan-“

“Yes, Eponine, I am quite aware that Jehan has been concerned for me, yet I would not be surprised to find guilt in the place of care.”

Eponine raised an eyebrow at him. “You are acting like a child.”

“If that is so, it is because I am in the same company.”

“He wishes to apologise, if you want to hear it.”

“So he sends you to me?” Enjolras asked, incredulously. “Next I’ll be confronted with his new guard dog on his knees begging for my forgiveness.”

“Stop being so-“

“I have a right!” Enjolras shouted. “You do not know me. You have no idea what he said even means, so don’t act like you do. How would the rich daughter of the Dominus possibly be able to understand the life of a whore? Do not presume to know things you wish you knew.” Enjolras spoke fiercely, then left before Eponine’s reply to the baths, Grantaire at his heels.

When she attempted to follow she was faced with the barrier of Grantaire’s arm. “Eponine, please leave him be. You cannot solve this by shouting abuse at him. He doesn’t deserve that. I thought better of you, truly, and I am disappointed you would be so hot-headed. Ask yourself what he’s done to deserve being hit, insulted and blamed for, and when you’ve got a reasonable, intelligible answer, then you can talk to him.” Even though the anger she had caused Enjolras only riled her up further, the words and tone from Grantaire made her feel ashamed of herself for letting her anger control her again. It was not easy to disappoint Grantaire, and when one achieved the feat it was not something to be held lightly. She nodded simply and walked away, leaving Grantaire to follow his God.

When he got into the baths, he noticed Enjolras already sat in the middle of one shallow pool and watched him for a moment, before he noticed Enjolras’ left back muscles flexing and his shoulder shifting up and down, following the movement of his arm under the water. Oh. He quickly stripped, putting his clothing next to Enjolras’ and sat next to him, even as Enjolras continued to pleasure himself. “I did not think a man in your profession could properly appreciate pleasures such as this.”

“It is mostly for the relief of stress. I am the only one who can make myself feel anything from this kind of stimulation any more. I am the only one who bothers to know what I actually like.”

“How about I give it a try?” Grantaire asked, putting his hand into the steaming water and over Enjolras’ own so he could suss out the rhythm and grip before taking away Enjolras’ hand and replacing it with his own, matching the previous administrations the best he could. To his surprise Enjolras let out a small whine and covered his eyes with his now free left hand and hissed, pushing his hips up into the ring of Grantaire’s fingers. “Do you like that?”

Enjolras replied with a groan and a nod that shifted his perfect, golden hair so it slid with it’s dampness up and down the back of his neck. Grantaire couldn’t resist using his other hand to hold onto that hair and pull Enjolras into a hard kiss, while the latter took his hand from his face and placed it on Grantaire’s cheek so he could angle his face better. When they broke apart, gasping for breath, they were both smiling with unrestrained happiness, Enjolras forgetting momentarily all his troubles and Grantaire mesmerised by the perfect being before him, wanting him, hard in his hand. “The soap-“ Enjolras started but hitched a breath mid sentence. “Get the soap, it makes for easier coupling between men in water.”

“How do you know that?”

“Don’t ask questions to which you do not wish to hear the answer.”

“Right.” Grantaire replied, letting go of Enjolras under the water, much to Enjolras’ disappointment and anticipation, and got up in search of the slippery-

 

\------------------------------------

 

“That’s enough of that. I think we can all take a guess at what happened next.” Courfeyrac spoke up, earning a glare from Grantaire, who was still not over the slight from earlier.

“I don’t think you can, Courf. What happened next, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked, grabbing Enjolras by the firm globes of his arse and pulling him forward onto his lap to grind against him, making the blonde smile and lean down to kiss him, hands steadily tangling in his hair. 

“I think it’s romantic. It was their first time, after all.” Jehan sighed from his spot next to Courfeyrac. “And we did intrude on a private story.”

“I, for one, am still enjoying myself, and would like the story to continue.” Joly said, emphasising the word ‘continue’ to try to garner the attention of the two heavily making out figures on the rickety bed, that was groaning under their rocking against each other.

“I agree.” Bahorel said loudly, going for a different tactic with the same idea for an outcome.

By this point the force with which Enjolras was pushing his hips forward into his husband had Grantaire leaning his weight on his arm behind him while his other groped Enjolras shamelessly. 

“Come on you two!” Courf whined. “What happened next?”

“Well,” Enjolras said, finally pulling away from Grantaire, dragging out a frustrated groan from the man, “Grantaire found the soap, slicked up his hand and bent me over the side of the bath.” He felt Grantaire’s cock twitch against him and spread his legs more so that he could slide even further down Grantaire’s thighs, eliciting a pleased moan from him. “He had three fingers inside of me, making me feel better than anyone ever had. No offense Courfeyrac. And then… I um.” 

“You what?” Bossuet asked, blissfully unaware of the embarrassment painting Enjolras’ features.

“He came, didn’t you, My Love?” Grantaire asked breathlessly, grinning. “He came from being fucked by my hand like a virginal woman.” Enjolras closed his eyes but kept his head held high. 

“If you gloat about that one more time I swear to the gods, I will cut off your cock and feed it to a dog.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“All of this because I was such a skilled lover?”

Enjolras sighed and shuffled back in Grantaire’s hold so he was no longer giving the man the friction he so craved. “To go on with the story, I finished him off with my mouth, got cleaned up and left to go and find Dominus…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Took your time.” Eponine greeted to Enjolras, who was looking a lot better than he had that morning when he strolled into the villa. “I’ve been instructed to do you up for Dominus’ house guest.” Enjolras nodded, not eager to start another argument. He was led to a room with dark red fabric hanging from the walls and was positioned to stand in the middle while Eponine undressed him then grabbed a large jar and gestured for another servant girl to come and help her rub the gold paint that had been in the jar on Enjolras’ body. “Listen, I apologise for loosing my temper earlier. I did not mean to be so harsh.”

“It’s alright.” Enjolras said, smiling. “I’m glad there’s people to look out for Jehan when I’m too stubborn.” 

“You should see him after this, Enj. He really has been worried about you. Certainly too much to be healthy.” 

“I suppose I should, yes.” Enjolras admitted reluctantly. Eponine just nodded and continued to rub the gold paint into Enjolras’ skin. 

The rest of the preparation passed in silence, neither party eager to start an argument again. However, just before Enjolras entered the house again, he turned to Eponine and put a hand on her face, deliberately getting the gold on her cheek and giving her a cheeky grin. “Thank you for looking out for him, Eponine. Even against me.” To which Eponine just smiled and nodded, both of them in an unspoken agreement to protect their friend no matter what. Then, Enjolras was ushered into a room where he stood with his legs shoulder width apart as instructed, as he was fitted with a golden Apollo mask. He’d done some fucked up things in his career, and this was definitely one of the more unusual. 

When the woman came into the room that Dominus was trying to impress, he tightened his muscles and stood in the most seductive pose he could manage, being lathered in gold. It must have been a rich thing. He didn’t care, as long as he got paid. She walked towards him and put her hand on his chiselled stomach, pressing down to find that where his skin was soft to the touch, it was stretched over a fit frame. She circled him like a vulture, and when she was back in front of him she gave him one last glance up and down and nodded.

“It’s a nice display you’ve put on for him here, Thernadier. I’ll take him. 5000 Denarii for this gorgeous young play thing.”

“I’m sure it will be a happy affair, My Lady. Rest assured, nobody will know of the transaction that took place today, especially not your husband. As far as he is concerned, Enjolras is simply a gift of a body slave gifted in his absence and after your week with him you may do with him as you wish. I shall have him and his things sent to you when your husband leaves for war tomorrow.”

She nodded and Enjolras took the mask off, glaring at them both with defiance. “What? You mean to sell me for an affair? I can make far more money for you here than with an adulterous woman!”

“5000 Denarii now is what I want, Enjolras, and you are in no way fit to deny me! Someone take him to the baths to get washed, and re-clothed. And start packing his things.”

Enjolras wanted to protest, but couldn’t, what with the cloth being shoved in his mouth as he was forced down corridors by Montparnasse’s strong and unrelenting grip. He was thrown into the corridor leading to the courtyard and told to go and bathe, before Montparnasse sneered at him and walked back to the villa, expecting Enjolras to follow his orders. Instead, however, he got up from the sandy ground, brushing it off his skin as he stood and walked through the corridor with his head held high until he reached the Gladiator filled courtyard, where he received many stares and noises of confusion, and turned towards the bench where Jehan had been waiting for him.

When he saw Enjolras’ solemn expression he got up immediately, forgetting any conflict between them and pulled him into a tight and comforting hug, patting his hair, and not caring for the paint that would now be covering the front of his toga. “What’s wrong, My Dear?” They asked carefully.

The response was uttered into the fabric of Jehan’s toga but they still heard it clear enough. “I’m sorry.”

Jehan shook his head and huffed a sad yet relieved laugh. “I‘m the one who should be apologising. I did not mean those terribly things I said.”

“I forgive you. I should not have said those things about Courfeyrac. You were right, I cannot protect you forever, and I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me.”

“Come now, Enjolras. Let’s get you washed up and fed, you must be starving!” He said, dragging Enjolras to the baths.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“I still can’t believe you kept that from me.” Jehan said with a frown. 

“Yes, well, I wanted to spare your feelings. You have spent every day until my leave in worry and guilt. I wanted to enjoy what remaining time I had left, not spend it bathed in pity.”

“Consider yourself lucky, Jehan!” Courfeyrac complained. “He hated me at this point.”

“I did not hate you.” Enjolras argued, ignoring the mumbled ‘should have’ from Grantaire, who had been trying to subtly inch his body closer to Enjolras’ with success. The more the blonde got enraptured in his storytelling the more he let his surroundings blur, and the more Grantaire could be affectionate without being teased by everyone because they too were engaged completely with Enjolras’ words. Grantaire himself preferred to hear them with his ear pressed to Enjolras’ chest so he could feel them as he listened, and experience everything Enjolras had to offer. 

“Did so.”

“Did not!”

“Please.” Combeferre said with a hint of exasperation. “Let’s move on.”

“Right.” Enjolras said, noticing that he had fully been pulled back into Grantaire’s lap with the Gladiator’s head resting against him. He tangled his fingers in the inky curls and twirled them absentmindedly as he continued. “I got bathed and fed by Jehan, then I… ah… I can’t quite remember, actually.” Grantaire chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“I remember.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, pray tell.”

“You spent hours giving your apologies to Jehan by taking him out to buy fabrics, and when you came back…”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Grantaire couldn’t help but stare. Enjolras, still glistening, had neglected to wipe away all of the glittery gold that had stuck to his skin. Along with his beautifully wavy hair and pleased expression, Enjolras was a sight of beauty to be rivalled with Aphrodite. 

“Forgive the forwardness, but why are you here?” Grantaire asked, with reasonable confusion, as Enjolras had not two minutes earlier shown up in his room and kissed him with no explanation. 

“I should think that’s rather obvious.” Enjolras said, grinning as his hand wandered down Grantaire’s chest, where the Gladiator intercepted it at the wrist and pushed Enjolras’ arm to his side. “Do you not want-“

“Of course I do, and you know that, but not like this.”

“Like what?”

Grantaire gave a frustrated sigh. “We have to wait until the right moment. You are worth more than an off chance throw of passion.” Enjolras’ expression was disappointed and perplexed at the same time. Grantaire brought a hand to his cheek and made him look into his eyes. “Do you understand?” At Enjolras’ slow shake of his head, Grantaire just leaned forward and kissed him slowly. “You will see. Come, tonight we shall leave this place for one night, and I will show you. Would you like that?”

“More than anything.” Enjolras smiled, clearly not used to being treated so well, and that made Grantaire’s heart ache a little. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Jehan, are you crying?” Courfeyrac asked, concerned and amused.

“It’s just-“ He hitched his breath, and Courfeyrac took his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “-So beautiful, isn’t it? He’d never even known love until Grantaire, and then Grantaire- he took that gift in his hands and- and made him happy again! That’s all I’d ever wanted for him.” And then he was crying openly instead of trying to stifle his sobs like he had been while Grantaire was speaking. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and nodded to Grantaire, who nodded slowly back. “Jehan? Come here.” Jehan obliged and stood in front of the bed nervously while Enjolras untangled himself from Grantaire and got up to hug them, stroking their long hair and shushing them while they cried into his shoulder. “You made me as happy as you possibly could, and I love you too, you know that, right?” There was an affirmative nod into his shoulder. “Good, and don’t ever doubt it. You helped more than you could ever know. Now, go and sit with your guard dog before he has a fit.” Enjolras said, and Jehan pulled back from the hug, chuckling as he sat back down next to a scowling Courfeyrac, who shot Enjolras a sly grateful look.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras back down before he had the wild idea of sitting with Jehan and leaving him naked on the bed in front of all their friends, because that is something he would most certainly do. Enjolras just smiled and let himself be man handled into Grantaire’s lap and pressed a small kiss to his nose. “I love you.” He murmured. 

“Really? I would not have guessed.” Grantaire laughed at Enjolras’ response of pressing small kisses all over his face and tried to push Enjolras away but not off of his lap, which ended up in him laying backwards, where Enjolras only followed, and slowed his kisses down as they travelled down Grantaire’s face and long his jaw, then landed back on his own mouth as they started to kiss each other once again, much to the dismay of the other occupants of the room. Instead of receiving a tongue lasing this time though, Enjolras just sat back up and pulled Grantaire with him, where he wrapped his large muscular arms around Enjolras, making the blonde look far smaller than he was and deceivingly defenceless as he let Grantaire curl himself around him. 

“Well, after that, I took him out and into the streets, where he had a most splendid idea…”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“I know of a bar close to here, should you wish to accompany me somewhere lively.” 

“I would love to.” And then Enjolras was dragging him through the streets until they came across the old building and Enjolras went inside, dragging Grantaire to an empty table, which, to his surprise, had Enjolras’ name etched into the wood. “So, you come here often?”

“Quite.” He said, as a waitress came over, took one look at him and hurried away.

“Why?”

“This is where a man I admire very much holds meetings of a sort. Lamarque. He wishes to see people like me and you free.”

“This is very dangerous.” Grantaire said with an air of seriousness that Enjolras was not used to from the other man. It was almost a warning.

Enjolras shrugged in response. “We’re going to free the people, Grantaire. You’ll see.”

“It is a foolish endeavour, My Dear, I have told you that.”

“Perhaps, but nothing will ever change if we don’t at least try.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Things have been the way they are now since they began, and will continue to be as such until they end. Nothing you, nor any other person with no authority, can change that. No matter how beautiful you are.”

“Are you going to help the cause or are you going to give me up?” Enjolras asked, and knew the words were harsh. He hadn’t come here with Grantaire because he needed him to be a part of this, but he was part that Grantaire so easily dismissed something so important to him. He loved Grantaire, truly, but he also couldn’t just leave this behind. This was how he had focused his life for too long to just forget.

“Though I am certain I would not be leaving this place should my answer be yes, I would not see you behind the bars of a poor man’s prison. I will not tell a soul, and you can hold me to that, and that is not a promise born of our newfound intimacy but my devotion to you. Since I first laid eyes upon you, and first heard the passion within you, I was absolutely besotted. I may not believe these men can change a damn thing, but you? I have the most faith of which I am capable.” Grantaire turned to Enjolras and found the man avoiding his gaze while he cheeks were set aflame with a deep red. Matched with his slightly glistening skin, it was the most beautiful thing Grantaire had ever seen.

“Gratitude, Grantaire. I don’t know what to say.” Enjolras replied quietly then took Grantaire’s large hand in his smaller ones. “I have been thinking about it, about you and… Would you refuse me one real night of passion with you?” 

“I would deny you nothing. You must know this.” Grantaire spoke seriously, and with such conviction Enjolras felt his heart quicken. 

“We must be getting back.” Enjolras said nervously, trying to break the tension. “Dominus will be getting worried.”

“Quite right.” They got up to say their goodbyes to Lamarque, when a short, freckled man intercepted Enjolras.

“Enjolras?”

“Marius?”

“It’s been so long!”

“What are you doing here?” Enjolras asked accusingly, pointedly ignoring the hand offered for him to shake. “You don’t belong here, Marius.”

“Who is this?” Grantaire asked, completely confused as to what had angered Enjolras.

“This is Marius. He is the owner of a fine villa in-“

“You’re a Roman?” Grantaire asked, loud enough to garner attention from a few people around the bar who turned and listened in, making the room quite unnervingly quiet. Marius’ eyes widened and the next thing Grantaire new a bar fight broke out, with poor Marius in the middle. In the middle of the commotion, Enjolras dragged Marius into the street by his wrist, Grantaire following close behind and pushing off a few people who tried to go after Enjolras. Once they got outside, Enjolras turned to Marius with an almost murderous glint in his eye.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“I just wanted to- to help out! I mean I wasn’t particularly useful doing nothing with my privilege, so I’ve been funding Lamarque’s actions.”

“Oh.” Enjolras found no way to dispute that. “That’s very… good of you, Marius.”

“You’re welcome, Enjolras.” Marius said with a nervous smile, and then shyly pointed to Grantaire. “Could you tell your uh… gladiator to stop glaring? It’s making me uneasy.”

“Apologies, he does that sometimes. Grantaire, Marius is no threat.”

“It is not Marius for which I am concerned. Come, we are going back.”

“Grantaire-“

“Enjolras! Stop this foolishness! You cannot get involved in something like this, not you! If anyone ever found out you’d be dead in a heartbeat! I cannot protect you from an empire.”

“It is not your place to protect me from an empire.” Enjolras said with a resolute tone. “It is not your place to protect me at all. I stand with these men and women because they long to be free, not because I have a death wish, and if you cannot understand that… I cannot be with you.”

“Fine. But as you said yourself Dominus will be worried-“

“Enjolras?” The blonde almost broke something with how quickly he turned to face that familiar voice and as soon as saw the owner, he started feeling the world go fuzzy around him. He didn’t feel like anything was in focus anymore and he stumbled into a comfortingly familiar warmth. 

“I need…”

“What do you need, Enjolras?” Lamarque asked, appearing at his side with a very worried tone.

“Grantaire.”

“”He’s right here. He’s not going any-“

“I need Grantaire.” Enjolras whispered and then fell limp into Grantaire’s arms.

Panicking, he picked Enjolras up bridal-style and gave Lamarque a helpless look. “I have to- There’s a physician at our villa that can tend to him. I give my word I will not speak a word of what has happened here tonight, nor shall I give you up, but I must see him back to health. Oh, and you!” Grantaire shouted to the man who had caused this, and he stopped, standing still before Grantaire and looking as if he longed to reach out to Enjolras. “I don’t know why you’ve had this effect on him, but if I see you do it again, you’re a dead man.”

The stranger nodded. “Please tell him that I wasn’t a figment of his imagination when he wakes. Tell him Valjean was really here.”


	8. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long I've had a lot going on but NEVER FEAR its not abandoned

“You fainted?” Bahorel chuckled.

“The heat was incredibly overwhelming!” Enjolras scowled, and turned his head to the offending man. “At least I didn’t get knocked out in the training yard by a whore.”

“You gave me your word that was an accident!” Bahorel shouted accusingly.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. “Was it?" 

“Come now.” Grantaire said, unsurprisingly being the level headed one. “If I’m going to fight anyone on your behalf, I’d rather it not be Bahorel. I could snap Courf in half but Bahorel can take a good beating before going down, that’s why he’s the titan of the arena.”

Enjolras just nodded and turned his attention back to Grantaire. “Shall I carry it on from there? I remember from then.” Enjolras had an almost sad tone to his voice and Grantaire nodded.

“I will not object.” 

\--------------------------------------------

The marble was cold on his back, which made the heat on his hand feel that much warmer, and attracted his attention fairly quickly so that he was greeted with the sight of a very concerned Grantaire encasing his small hand in both of his. “You’re awake? How do you feel? Are you going to-“

“I’m fine.” Enjolras said, huffing a laugh to himself. “Your worry is unfounded.”

“Unfounded? Unfounded?! You’ve slept through the dark, Enjolras. You’ve been gone from me for nearly a whole day! Jehan has been sick with worry again! You’re going to give that poor boy problems.”

“I can only imagine benefits from a break in his co-dependency.” Enjolras then replayed Grantaire’s words and he sighed, placing a small kiss on Grantaire’s cheek. If he’d slept through the night, then he’d wasted his precious last few moments and there was nothing in this world to be done for it. When he pulled his lips away from Grantaire’s stubbled cheek, he took a moment to consider his options. If he was right in his thoughts, he would not be with Grantaire nor any one else he had become accustom to in the last few days in coming hours, and he either spent his very last moment with Grantaire with both in the knowledge that this may well be the last time they see each other, or he left now and spared them both that painful farewell. “I have somewhere I need to be.” He decided.

“You aren’t going anywhere, you might-“

“I am perfectly capable of being where I need to be. I should press you to remember that.” He saw the conflict in Grantaire’s expression, and was grateful the man did not bring up that he had been unconscious for the past day and would likely have been in a worse state had Grantaire not been there for him.

Grantaire helped him up and he stumbled a little before he pushed Grantaire’s hand from him, but not roughly. “You may not think you need help-“

“Grantaire. If you do not stop mothering me I will be forced to take action.”

“And what, exactly, would you do?”

“You don’t want to find out.” Enjolras said, in lieu of a better answer. “I am simply going to speak with Jehan while you go back to training so I can see you through another day.” He kissed Grantaire lightly and waited until the man had walked off, albeit reluctantly, and then headed straight to the villa where he was immediately grabbed by Montparnasse and dragged to the Dominus’ room, where he was thrown to the floor in front of the very disappointed-looking Thernadier. Instead of being confronted with a speech impassioned by hatred, however, he was simply handed clean clothes and had to change under the man’s scrutinising gaze.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing? Dead or alive, you’re sold.”

“I didn’t do anything. That you have to confront my non-exist behaviour only shows that it is not my fault which has you riled up but your own trust issues. Don’t put that blame on my shoulders.” Thernadier rose up his arm to strike Enjolras, but the blonde simply rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t want to damage your source of income, now, would you?”

“Montparnasse.” Thernadier addressed, still glaring at Enjolras. “Get him to the carriage and out of my sight.” Montparnasse grabbed his arm again as Thernadier smirked, tight enough to leave bruises, but over fabric so if it did leave a mark it would be hidden. He was about to be lead to the discreet back entrance, before Thernadier stopped them. “No, take him through the courtyard. Show them what happens when they behave like a brat.” 

Enjolras’ heart plummeted, already imagining the looks he would receive from those who cared about him. Outwardly, he sighed, knowing that he couldn’t force Montparnasse to do otherwise by sheer force of his will alone. He knew that if he saw the distraught and confused face of Jehan as he was dragged away it would crush him. If Jehan saw him now, he’d know Enjolras was too much of a coward to say goodbye before leaving, but he supposed that would have been better, to leave only fond memories behind. If he saw Grantaire… He didn’t even want to think of it.

As he rounded the corner into the courtyard, he knew there was no way he could make eye contact with anyone and not let himself feel a little resentful at the loss of such promises of friendship. Hardly anyone noticed at first, the sight of Enjolras having become commonplace after the first few days, but just as Montparnasse reached the gate, movement stopped and Enjolras turned to find Grantaire standing beside them with his hand on Montparnasse’s shoulder. “Where are you taking him?" 

“He didn’t tell you?” Montparnasse grinned, aiming his smug face at Grantaire. “He’s been sold. Indefinitely. You’re going to have to find yourself a new play thing.”

“I haven’t got time for your games, ‘Parnasse-“

“-I didn’t want to hurt you.” Enjolras interrupted. Grantaire went silent and there was a flash of sympathy from Montparnasse. “I would never hurt you.” Enjolras didn’t have to try hard to struggle from the loose grip of Montparnasse to kiss Grantaire’s stunned and hurt expression. “Forgive me.”

“You can’t just go! What about Jehan?” Grantaire asked, holding onto Enjolras’ wrist.

“He’s not my responsibility any more.” He tried to sound distant, unattached; though he knew he was failing in that endeavour. “Promise me you’ll look after him?”

“You can’t-“ Grantaire’s voice broke and the realisation of the seriousness of the situation, and Montparnasse took sympathy on the man.

“I have a job.” Montparnasse said, taking his hold on Enjolras’ upper arm once more, though in a looser grip, and started pulling him away, as other Gladiators held Grantaire back as he shouted that he needed at least a real farewell, but Enjolras knew they were not privileged enough for such luxuries. When he heard Grantaire’s voice break mid-shout, he was tempted to glance back, and got his head half way before he was pulled rather violently forward by the grip on his arm. “It’s easier if you don’t look.” Montparnasse said to Enjolras lowly, and turned Enjolras’ head to the carriage that was in front of them now. In the distance, Enjolras swore he could hear the outraged cry of Jehan, but Montparnasse’s voice drew his attention again. “If you look back, your last memory will be of their disappointment and anger. You will see it every time you close your eyes. Just go.” Enjolras nodded, offering no thanks but stepping into the carriage and letting Montparnasse shut the door, steeling himself and trying to ignore the shouts of his name.

When the carriage didn’t pull away immediately, he put his hands over his ears and hummed, trying to block out the sounds, until he felt a jolt as a horse was whipped and he was sent on his way, regretting that his last moments were spent unconscious and not appreciating the people he’d had. He cursed himself for letting people become important to him, and for letting himself get almost comfortable. He already regretted not getting to know Grantaire more, almost as much as he regretting getting to know him at all, and knew that as his time went on, the memories of him would fade, few as they were. The thought of Grantaire’s distraught and terrified expression burned itself into Enjolras’ eyes, behind his hands, and made tears slip into the gaps in his fingers and he allowed himself to shake as his sorrow wrecked his resolve. Each jolt knocked his body into the side of the carriage as he couldn’t manage to keep himself upright, and he’d never felt so weak. Worse, it was his own fault for allowing himself to get attached.

Slowly, as his hands slipped away and the sounds started to fade, one name drifted through the windows of the carriage, ‘Valjean,’ shouted unmistakable by Grantaire, but it was already too late to turn back.

 ---------------------------------

“Jehan, if this is too much, we can stop.” Enjolras said, and tried to move so he could get up, only to be tugged firmly back into place by trembling hands. “Grantaire… are _you_ crying too?”

“There was nothing I could do.” Came the muffled response. “You were _gone,_ in an instant, and I was powerless to stop it. I was so angry, Enjolras. I won more matches than I ever have in the arena the week you were gone. The Dominus used me to his full capability, in my emotional state, and you… You just left.”

Enjolras stroked the hair at the back of Grantaire’s head soothingly as he could, petting down the stray curls and swirling a few around his fingers with unrestrained affection playing out on his face. “I still loved you. If I had been capable, I would have ran back to your arms. I wish I had told you that.” He kissed the top of Grantaire’s head as his collarbone became even more damp with Grantaire’s tears. “I am here now, and that is all that matters.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful moment,” Courfeyrac interjected, “but I’m eager as they come to find out how in the world you got yourself out of that one.”

“That’s just the thing,” Enjolras said, “ _I_ didn’t.”


	9. Family

A few hours travel being battered around on rough roads in a rickety carriage while crying his eyes out made Enjolras fairly irritable when he arrived at his destination. When the door was opened, and he was greeted with the comfortable darkness of the night, he moved slowly and cautiously, before he was tugged unceremoniously forward by a tall woman wearing servants clothes and a black, leather collar – the mark of a body slave. Enjolras found he would rather avoid being treated as a pet, but that definitely seemed the way of things, going by the ranking system of the household that he was noticing as he walked through the bright halls, lit by far too many candles that could never hope to exude the same warmth as Grantaire’s smile-

 

Enjolras shook his head. Thoughts like that would not help him here, and if he was good at anything in this miserable existence, it was suppressing memories and focussing on the present, utilising what he had to the best of his abilities.

 

He was lead to a large open archway, decorated with soft, patterned curtains that were open to reveal the woman that Enjolras recognised as his new owner. His distaste must have been clear on his face, for when she beckoned him over, she did so with careful movements, gentle and delicate waves of the hand and the fluttering of her lashes, as if to make herself appear more appealing. Enjolras firmly believed she was as idiotic as she was unappealing, making her an extremely stupid being indeed. His repulsion of her increased tenfold in the knowledge that she’d taken him from Grantaire, and he couldn’t let that thought stray, no matter how hard he tried. Every time she shifted or let out a gasp and breath, his mind would push away the thought that his heart was so keen to hold on to, the very hatred it caused running through his veins.

 

“You must stop with that thunderous expression. It is unbecoming and I own you now, so you are to do as I say.”

 

“I am under no such obligation.” Enjolras said evenly, laying back and letting her do as she pleased with no input. “My body was purchased on behalf of your pleasure, but my emotions are my own. I need not look upon you pleasantly for you to use my cock at your will.” She removed herself from the bed completely at that, pulling on her robe as if she could protect her dignity in front of the whore. “No need Madame, truly, it will not change my opinion of you to see your modesty so minimally improved.”

 

“You shall cease this insolence at once! I did not buy you to dishonour me as such.”

 

“You’ll sleep with me anyway.” Enjolras started pulling on a loose end of the blanket as he spoke, intensifying his disinterest in her and the conversation.

 

“What?” The woman shouted, outraged at his forwardness.

 

“You were throwing yourself at me before a greeting. I didn’t get so much as an introduction to my sleeping chambers nor a rest after hours of travel before your hands were upon me, touching at your leisure. You will sleep with me no matter how unwilling I appear by my language.”

 

She huffed. He was right.

 

“Furthermore, you purchased me so that you could have an affair, and it would be most beneficial to you if I did not involve myself with throes of passion that would leave you bruised. Madame, I am here to do my job. Do not think to berate me for that which is not under its description.”

 

She tied her robe around herself tighter and motioned for him to get out of her bed, which he did, and told the woman who’d brought him in to take him to his chambers, avoiding his eyes as she said it, so as not to give him the idea that he’d gained a victory over her, though he still took a small amount of pride in it anyway as he was lead away from the room, still naked, so as to probably embarrass him, though he had nothing he was embarrassed of. Two victories.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

“What were you doing then, Grantaire, while Enjolras was getting paraded around an anonymous woman’s villa, naked as a new born baby?” Bahorel enquired, somewhat amused.

 

“Here, wallowing in his own pity, for lack of a better description.” Courfeyrac supplied, to which Combeferre raised an eyebrow.

 

“If Jehan had been taken, would you have been better off? If I didn’t think you deserved a punch in the face I would be advising you to not make such remarks in the future.” Combeferre interjected before Grantaire had a chance to retort.

 

“You are never on my side!” Courfeyrac complained.

 

“You are never right.” Combeferre replied, amusement in his voice. “That is no fault of my own.”

 

“Children, please,” Joly interrupted the ensuing fight, “let Grantaire tell us.”

 

The man in question sniffled against Enjolras’ chest as the rest of the room waited for him to calm down before continuing. He was quiet when he eventually spoke up, “I did the same thing I ever did in a time of crisis, and found myself a nice establishment to spend my well earned Denarii…”

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

Grantaire didn’t even flinch when he felt half a cup of cold wine spill down his back as a result of a drunken brawl, which meant that his senses were a lot more numbed than he had thought. He took another swig of the bitter liquid in front of him and looked up slowly, letting his heavy head rest on his palm as his eyes lazily scanned the patrons surrounding him until he landed upon a familiar face.

 

With all sense of tact drowned in his liver, he got up and marched to the man, calling out a slurred “Valjean!”

 

The instant the name left Grantaire’s lips, the man turned his full attention to him and instantly moved towards him, putting Grantaire’s arm over his shoulder so he could keep him steady while his body betrayed him and made him sway. “You must be Grantaire.” Valjean said, though not with the distaste Grantaire had expected, after the last time he talked to the man.

 

“’Jolras isn’t here, if that’s what’yr looking for.” He talked slowly, trying to figure out how to make the thoughts in his head directly translate to words. “Gone!” He shouted, louder than he or Valjean expected, going by the wince the man let out when his eardrum was assaulted by the accusatory shout.

 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter? Let you think for a moment.”

 

“Good man.” Grantaire agreed, and wandered in the general direction of the entrance, Valjean holding most of his weight as he kept the gladiator walking straight.

 

Once they were outside, he sat Grantaire down on the bench against the closest wall as gently as he could, then sat next to him. He was about to speak to the curly haired man when he was taken aback by how distraught Grantaire looked under the moonlight, staring sadly at the stars with wet eyes and a loose frown. His cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip was trembling slightly. “Grantaire?” He asked, softly, and was rewarded by Grantaire’s gaze slowly drifting to him with a confused glance before it melted into recognition. “Grantaire, I’m Jean Valjean.” He was met with a nod and a small eye-roll, because he already knew that, of course. “I’m Enjolras’ father.”

 

It took a second for Grantaire to string those words together in his mind, and when he did, he shook his head, laughing when he went light headed. “You’re insane.” He shouted, then realised he was being to loud and quieted himself down for the next words. “’Jolras… Enjolras would’ve told me if he had a… a father. He left his family back in the ah- the umm give me a minute.” He put his fingers on his temples, trying to will the words he was thinking of into existence but was having no such luck. Instead, he threw his hands up with a huff of frustration and pointed forwards. “The opp-sit of West.” He then looked at Valjean expectantly with a very intense gaze and Valjean nodded slowly. Grantaire just sighed loudly and threw his hands up again. “Y’think I’m lying? You think I’m lying!” Grantaire accused. “Well, I think you’re lying.” He admitted, petulantly; ready to fight anyone that got in the way of his sound logic.

 

“I don’t think you’re lying.” Valjean reassured softly, making Grantaire nod and accept his sincerity. “Enjolras did leave his family in the East-“

 

“East!”

 

“Yes, the East, but we did not die there. He sacrificed a lot for us, and now we’re here to save him. I need you to tell me where he is… Do you remember?” He asked, not pushing, but instead with a tone that suggested he was happy no matter what Grantaire said as long as he was trying to help.

 

“You seem like a father. You are very ah… father-like. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” Valjean chuckled and Grantaire laughed too, as it seemed was his favourite thing to do while intoxicated. “Do you remember anything about Enjolras?”

 

Grantaire took a moment to himself then started to remember why he was drinking in the first place and his breath hitched. “He- I think he’s sold. He’s gone and it’s my fault because I couldn’t protect him. He’s- God I am so sorry.”

 

Valjean shook his head and stood, pulling Grantaire up with him and catching him before he stumbled. “I don’t blame you. And you should not blame yourself. Enjolras is capable of taking care of himself, you can trust that much.”

 

The Gladiator nodded along to the man’s words as he was taken down the street, and round a few corners, though he couldn’t tell with his fuzzy mind, and instead chose to focus on watching his feet as he walked. Valjean continued praising Enjolras as they walked and Grantaire tuned out, purely because he couldn’t listen and walk at the same time, and soon found himself being lead through a set of doors and placed on a bed. He heard a soft female voice before drifting off into a heavy sleep, with only Enjolras playing on his fuzzy mind.

 

When he woke up, his mouth was dry, his head was pulsing, and he had to shut his eyes to the onslaught of light streaming in. There was a dull thud somewhere off to his left which he turned his head towards slowly, and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, then upon opening his eyes noticed a cup of water that he picked up and gratefully drank. He stood up and grumbled when the cloth he wore the previous night finally shifted from where it had been folded under his weight and left a bright imprint in his arm. He took a few deep breaths and put the cup down, then headed towards the door, knowing that he was better off moving if he wanted to stop the pounding in his head.

 

He opened the door of the unfamiliar room and stepped out into a hallway where a petite, young, blonde woman was carrying a tray with a bowl of fruit on and a fresh glass of water. He looked at her for a minute, and then opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted with her quiet and gentle voice. “My name is Cosette, and you must be the Grantaire father sent me with this fruit to. He warned me you wouldn’t be in the best condition but I wasn’t quite expecting you to look half way to death. Come with me, and you can eat at the table, yes?”

 

Grantaire let her soft words sink in and nodded, trying to link her accent to another familiar voice in his mind, and found, as often occurred recently, that his thoughts landed on Enjolras. Cosette smiled and took his arm, leading through the small corridor until they reached a room that held a singular table in the middle, garnished with a painted vase full of small, colourful flowers. He sat down at the rickety bench with Cosette’s guidance and accepted the bowl and cup with a nod.

 

As he stuffed a few fresh berries into his mouth, groaning at the sweet, new taste, he saw Valjean enter the room and sit opposite to him, grinning. “You like the berries? Cosette brought the plants over from Gaul. Some wilted in the new atmosphere, but those survived.”

 

“They are certainly in favour of indulgence, Sir.” Grantaire replied.

 

“Valjean, I insist.” Grantaire nodded, and looked between Cosette and Valjean as they shared a look, willing the ache in his head to subside so he could focus. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Not the worse I have, but not the best either. Enough to articulate your questions, if that is your purpose.”

 

“We have the same purpose here, son. We simply wish to see Enjolras home, and safe, and I believe you can help us in that.”

 

“What is your intent?” Grantaire asked, keeping his eyes closed against the bright light so he could gather his thoughts.

 

“Simply to bring him home. He was stolen from us, you see-“

 

“Yes, yes I understand you are the family he saved with his sacrifice. What I ask, is if you wish to keep him from Rome? If so, I must insist that you do not. The authority, though corrupt, is efficient.”

 

“I am aware, but there is a far greater game at play. A network, you see, run by a man named Lamarque-“

 

“It was you then? That instilled Enjolras’ foolhardy belief in freedom?” Grantaire shook his head and took a sip of the water before standing up and pushing the bench back with Cosette on it, unable to control his strength in his mental weakness. “Hold no doubt, I am grateful that you brought me to a bed for the night, and shared with me your exotic fruits, but I cannot forgive you giving such a beautiful mind a reason to doubt life. For these rebelling thought, Enjolras has suffered much. I agree that things are not right, but those who disagree are far to many in number and far too much in power. There is nothing to be done, and if you made him believe otherwise, it is you that has him act the whore to an adulterous wife at this very moment.”

 

“Grantaire, you underestimate the power of belief. Please, if you do not believe you can save him, what are you going to do? Leave him? Better to have even the help of an old man and his hope than none at all.”

 

Grantaire considered this and sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Valjean there is nothing I can do. In a system such as this what is a mere pebble to do to reach a star? It is impossible.”

 

“So you would let him suffer?”

 

“Of course not!” Grantaire shouted. “You are a mystery to me, why should I trust or believe you? You think you have a solution? You think you can help him? Why should I consider the thoughts of a weary old man?”

 

Valjean took a deep breath, knowing the fate of his son rested in Grantaire’s hands. “If I tell you how to help him, you must swear that you will try with all you have. I have no reason for you to trust me, but you know, a man of great intelligence that you are, that you cannot do this alone. You love him, do not think that his loss will not reside in your heart.”

 

Grantaire hesitated, still not absolutely trusting the old man, but having little choice, knowing that should he leave now, and leave Enjolras’ fate to the gods, he would not have peace for as long as he should live. “And if we do not save him?”

 

“We will.” Came the resolute voice of Cosette, with a conviction that Grantaire admired, but did not trust.

 

“I am expected to be at training in less than an hour. Do you propose we meet in secret? You are a conspirator. I will not tell anybody, but should I be caught so much as looking in your general direction, I will be killed. Tell me your plan and I shall consider, though more than that I cannot promise.”

 

“A fair judgement, Grantaire, though we both know that for my son, you would do anything.” Grantaire winced at the truth of the statement. Should Enjolras so much as want for an extinct flower, Grantaire would trek to the underworld and bargain with Hades himself, to see a smile upon his fair love’s face.

 

“Alright.” Grantaire conceded. “You have my word, I will do anything in my power to help him.”

 

“Very well.” Valjean nodded. “Sit, and I shall tell you exactly what is to be done…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
